Bella? Is that you?
by BM.SV
Summary: Bella becomes a shifter a few months the Cullens leave. But, she becomes a different type of shifter. The Cullens come back 10 years later. What happens when Alice finds an injured shifter in the forest? How will she react when the shifter is really Bella? The Twilight Sage is the property of Stephanie Meyer, I only take credit for my ideas. WARNING: contains futa.
1. Chapter 1

**So, new story!**

**This contains Futa, just so you know. Let me know what you all think!**

What was I thinking? I should've known better than to trust Jake. But, I never expected him to get the others to attack me! I mean, I _am_ a lot smaller than them when I phase. Yeah, few months after _they_ left, it happened. It's been 10 years since they left. They became huge wolves, and what did I become? A silver fox. A small one. But, being one of two girls in the pack, meant Leah and I went through more changes than the guys. But, I'll talk about that later. Another difference between us, I didn't shred my clothes when I phased, but they did. They never figured out why, though. But, I don't really think Jake, the alpha, cared.

But, I really didn't think that talking to him would end up like this. I'd gone to talk to him, to tell him something I'd noticed when I was out in the woods. I lived in an apartment, not to far from my dads. He freaked out, told me that I was imagining things and told me to leave. Not before coming onto me. Again. He'd tried before. You see, he thought that, once I phased that I would imprint on him and we would be together. But, that never happened.

I told him to stop and he got ... Well, let's just say he got annoyed. He kept saying, 'Bella, just listen to me!' But I didn't listen. I thought he'd just sulk, like he usually did. But, no. He got fed up with it, and got some of the others, who I didn't exactly get along with to attack me.

So, here I am, lying on the ground in the forest. Hurt. Bad.

I didn't see how I was going to come out of this. It was pretty bad, the pain was making it difficult to focus.

Until, I heard _her_ voice.

"Hope! What the Hell are you doing?"

That was Alice's voice. I was sure of it. But, who was Hope? I tried to focus on her voice, rather than the pain.

"Nothing. What's that smell?"

"The shifters are close, that's all. But ... That does seem a little different. Come on."

I heard them coming closer, but I couldn't move. What they had done had really messed me up. I couldn't even lift my head.

I heard them come closer, talking. When they seen me, I could see the shock on their faces.

"I thought you said the shifters were huge wolves, Alice?"

"They are. But, this one ... It's a shifter, just a smaller one. We need to bring it back to the house, so Carlisle help it shift back."

I opened my eyes when she said that, she was closer than she had been a second ago. I was in to much pain to open my eyes, when they started talking.

But, when I opened my eyes, she was right in front of me. She was kneeling in front of me.

That's when something strange happened.

I'd been told about imprinting, but I never fully understood it until I saw her that day.

It was like ... I can't describe it.

I'd spent so much time around her before they'd left. Even without Edward, we'd always spend time together. She'd drag me shopping, but I could never say no to her.

In that instant, I knew it was her I was meant to be with all along.

"I'm going to pick you up, OK?"

She looked at me, making sure I knew what was going on. I took all the energy I had, but I lifted my head and nudged her arm, so she knew that I was OK with it.

"Alice, what are you doing?"

Alice to a dark haired woman, who I assumed was Hope.

"This little guy is hurt, Hope, we have to bring him back to Carlisle to shift back."

I wasn't surprised that she thought I was a guy. Most were guys. It was very rare for them not to be.

"OK, OK."

Alice picked me up, very gently, trying not to hurt me even more.

"You'll be OK, don't worry."

I was to weak to do much more than poke her arm with my nose. Hope led the way back to the house, and held the door open for Alice. Everyone looked at Alice, when she walked in.

"Alice, what're you doing? And why does that fox smell like one of the shifters?"

Alice looked up, and I could tell from the voice that it was Rosalie, who had spoken.

"We found him, and he's pretty badly hurt. We couldn't just-"

"OK, OK. Bring him upstairs."

I was to weak to react to anything around me.

Alice lay me down and Carlisle started checking my injuries.

"It's not as bad as it looks, but he's in a lot of pain. He'll shift in a few hours. Right now, he needs somewhere quiet to sleep. I've given him something for the pain. He'll need someone to watch him though."

"I'll do it."

Alice appeared beside me, and Carlisle told her to carry me to the spare room.

Alice carried me to the spare room, laying me gently on the bed. She sat next to me, looking at me. She covered me with a light blanket. This made sense, the only shifters around shredded their clothes when they phased.

"You can rest. I'll keep an eye on you. You're safe here."

She was close, but the medication that I'd been given was beginning to work and I nuzzled her arm, making her laugh before falling asleep.

**Sorry, it's short. But it'll pick up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A few of you were wondering about what Bella looks like as a fox. If you Google 'Silver Fox Animal,' that should show you. The first photo is what I'm basing Bella on. **

I woke up a few hours later, feeling better ... Wait, the fight, Jake ... They're back. I opened my eyes, Alice was still next to me. She had brushed my fur while I was asleep. So, I was now clean as well. I lifted my head, and she looked at me.

Then, I remembered what had happened when she looked at me. The imprint.

"You're awake! You're been out for about 6 hours."

6 hours? Well, I was hurt pretty badly. It was dark out, but I couldn't hear anything from any other part of the house. I, of course, had forgotten that the rooms were all soundproofed.

I nudged her arm, and she moved. I looked up at her, and she was watching me.

"I got some stuff for you to wear. Do you think you could phase?"

I knew I could. I was just nervous about they would react to me being here. And the imprint. I was still trying to understand that.

She sat back down, and I moved over to her. We heal pretty quick, and the stuff Carlisle gave me really helped.

I nuzzled her arm again, letting her know that I was feeling better.

"Affectionate little guy, aren't you?"

She laughed, and stood up again.

"Well, I let you get changed."

She walked towards the door, but stopped when she heard me whine. This was going to be hard enough, might as well let her stay.

"What is it?"

I looked at her and at the door, and she seemed to get my point.

"But, don't your clothes rip?"

Now, that I could answer without a whine or nuzzling her. I shook my head, and she took a deep breath.

"OK. Are you sure?"

I just looked at her, and she moved to lean against the wall.

"OK."

I watched her for a minute, before I decided to just get it over with. She had brushed my fur, so there wouldn't be leaves or anything in my hair.

I slowly phased back, watching her expression turn to complete shock.

"Bella?!"

She looked at me, not quite believing what she was seeing. I know it's 10 years, but did they think coming back here that I wouldn't be around at some point?

"I know. I couldn't believe it when I heard your voice. This happened a few months after you all left."

She just looked at me. My shoulder started to hurt, and I sat back, rubbing it. I was barely able to stop myself from walking over to her. The imprint will do that to you though.

"Bella... What? How?"

She was trying to form a coherent sentence, but wasn't exactly succeeding. She's cute when she's flustered ... Wait.

I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"Where are the others?"

"Out. I went yesterday, and found you on the way back. I wanted to stay and make sure you were OK. Well, it explains why you were so affectionate."

I blushed, looking away.

"Look, I know this is a shock, but I was wondering if you could tell me what happened?"

I looked at Alice. I couldn't leave her. I just couldn't. I nodded, watching her.

"OK. I'll tell you, _if_ you make sure I don't run in Edward while I'm here."

"You won't he's not around that much, if he is, he's normally in his room and doesn't come out much."

Not around much? I shook my head, again, deciding to deal with that later.

"OK. Um, Alice, could you sit down please?"

She seemed surprised, that I had asked her that, and looked up at me. She had been staring out the window, down at the forest.

"Are you sure? I don't want to-"

"Alice, just sit next to me."

She walked over to the bed, sitting down.

"OK. I have a few questions for you first."

She nodded, knowing what I wanted to ask, but listening to me. She knew I needed to do this.

"I know, I'll try and explain everything."

"OK. First, _why did you leave?"_

"Edward talked us into going. He thought the accident on your birthday-"

"That's exactly what it was. An accident."

She looked at me, as I shook my head. I ran my hand through my hair, stressed, waiting for her to continue.

"Anyway, he convinced everyone. but, I argued against him. A lot. That day ... When he told us that he'd spoken to you, I didn't want to leave Bella, I really didn't. But, he talked us into going. I wanted to come back, but I just ... I guess I was afraid you'd hate me and that you would never want to see me again."

"Alice, I'm hurt you left, believe me I am. But, what he told me that day, I-"

"What do you mean, Bella?"

I looked up at her. What did she mean? He told me that they never really cared and I would be better off without them!

"Alice, he told me none of you ever cared about me and that I would be better off with you all in my life! The one I was hurt over most, wasn't him, it was _you. _He hurt me, saying all that stuff, but you never saying goodbye hurt me the most. A few months later, I phased and became a silver fox. Jake tried to come on to me again, before you found me, and when I said no ... Well, he got kinda pissed and got some of the others in the pack to attack me. Then ... Then, you found me."

Alice was clearly trying to calm down. I'd never seen her _really_ lose it, but I wasn't worried. Even if I'd have been human, I wouldn't have been worried. She'd never hurt me.

She turned to me, and I could see her eyes were a little darker than usual.

"Bella, none of us ever said that! We loved having you around. I never wanted to leave. We had arguments here that would have ended in me hurting him, if Carlisle hadn't stepped in. Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry! I wanted to come back, but I was afraid that would just make things a whole lot worse. I loved spending time with you. The others loved you to. They did. Nothing's been the same since we left you. Oh, the others are gonna be shocked, but they will be happy to see you. Although, I have a few things to say to Eddie."

That sounded like she was going to do more than speak to him. But, they never said anything? He left me in that forest, saying that I would never hear from any of them, ever again. And when none of them ever came back, I started to believe they would never come back.

"You never ... Alice, he told me that none of ever cared about me! When _you_ never said goodbye, I started to believe it. I mean, after all the-"

"Bella, I loved spending time with you! All those times, we would go shopping, or just spend time here or in your house ... I loved it. I **never **wanted to leave you. But, how did you become a shifter? And why are you smaller than the rest of the pack?"

I wasn't surprised she knew about the rest of them being a lot bigger than me.

"I ... It was a few months after you all left. My dad knows. I was at home with him, Billy and Jake when it happened the first time. We were in the living room. I hadn't been well. We were all in the living room, I was on the couch next to Jake, and I just turned into a fox. My dad freaked out, and since Jake was already a wolf, he knew what to do. My dad eventually calmed down, and he's fine with it. They don't know why I'm smaller though. Jake's the alpha and a-"

"Yeah, I never liked him. But, he got them to attack you? Why?"

She was sitting quite close, and I watched her as she looked out the window. This room had floor to ceiling windows along one wall, so we could see out.

Her question would led up to talking about whether I had found my imprint though. I had, and I wasn't sure how she'd react to me telling her that my imprint was her. Well, she's going to find out eventually.

"Well, he thought that once I'd phased I'd imprint on him and we'd be together."

"Imprint?"

I assumed she'd know what that meant.

"Yeah ... It's like love at first sight, but 100 times stronger. The minute a person see's their imprint they know."

She nodded, watching me.

"Have you found yours?"

I looked up at her, blushing. How do I answer this? I have to tell her, but I'm scared of how she'll react. She's with Jasper.

So, I decided to ask her a few questions, to figure out how I would tell her.

"Who was that you were with yesterday?"

"That was Hope ... She's Jaspers mate."

_Wait ... What?_

"What? I thought he was-"

"No. When he met her, he knew. I'm fine with it, I just want him to be happy. Hope is nice though. Rosalie and Emmett aren't together anymore. Rosalie is with a girl named Bret. Emmett is with Adam."

What the Hell happened? Everything is different.

"Alice, what-"

"Things change, Bella. We knew we weren't true mates. When he met Hope, he knew it was her."

OK. But, what about her.

"What about you?"

She shook her head, looking down at her hands

"No. I haven't met anyone. Anyway, what about you? Have you met her imprint?"

OK, I'll just tell her. No, big deal right?

"Actually, yeah I have."

That made her smile.

"That's great Bella. Who is it?"

I took a deep breath, thankful that the rest of them were out.

"Actually, there's something I need to talk to you about. You see, my imprint ...Is you."

She just looked at me, not knowing what to say.

""Wh...What?"

One thing about her, she was never lost for words. Ever.

"When I saw you ... I knew. I know I kept nuzzling you, but I couldn't help it. Alice, say something."

Her silence was freaking me out even more than actually telling her.

She took a deep, unnecessary breath, before speaking.

"Bella, I'm not ... Look, there are a few things you need to know, OK? And I'm not freaked out about the imprint. Do you remember when you first saw us in school?"

_How could I forget?_

"Of course I remember! You walked in with Jasper, Rosalie was with Emmett and Edward walked in behind you all. Why?"

"Did you notice any of us watching you? Other than him."

I had noticed her watching me along with the other 3, but didn't think that much of it.

"I did. but, I didn't think much of it. I was new, so it wasn't unusual."

"I was watching you, when I had a vision that day."

She had a vision? That explained the look on her face. I later learned to recognise it though.

"It was of you and I. We were together. I mean, _together_. Like you and my brother were. I hide it from Edward. And when he started dating you ... I just kept it to myself. You being happy was all that mattered."

But, being with him had led to this...

"Alice, you should've said _something_. Your twit of a brother is the reason I haven't seen you in 10 years. But, you spent all that time with me ... How did you-"

"You were happy. That's all I wanted. Although, staying with you at night-"

"You didn't have to put yourself through that. Especially since I cuddle in my sleep."

It was true, I'd woken up more than one, cuddled up beside her.

"You seemed to like it when I stayed. I did it for you."

I couldn't believe it. She'd felt like this all this time.

She looked out the window getting nervous.

"What is it?"

"The others are on their way back. Are you-"

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry. Just try keep Edward away from me."

She shook her head, running her hand through her hair. She was annoyed when she did stuff like that. I was remembering all her little quirks, as I watched her.

"Hey, relax. I have a felling someone is going to have to hold Rosalie. If she gets to him before you, that is..."

I was serious. She looked like she was ready to talk his head off.

"Oh, don't you worry. I know _exactly_ what I'm going to do to Eddie."

She stood up, looking at me.

"I think this would be better downstairs. I won't be as tempted to throw him out a window."

"I would argue with that ... But, no. He deserves it."

She shook her head, looking at me.

"I can't believe you're really here."

I made sure that she wouldn't see anything, so she would be surprised by what I was about to do. I was hurt, yes, but knowing that they hadn't said any of the things he'd said, made me feel better. Well, a little better.

I surprised her, hugging her. I'd gotten bigger after become a shifter, so I could now pick her up. She laughed, when I picked her up.

"Bella!"

I put her down, letting go of her. I know, that seems like a weird reaction. But, I can't be annoyed at her for this. Edward was the one who'd messed up. I'd take all my anger out on him.

Plus, there was the imprint. I actually couldn't stay away from her.

She looked down at her, and she was smiling.

"You're not the one who's done anything wrong, Alice. Yes, you should've come back, but you were afraid of what you would find. But,-"

"Hey, slow down, Bella. I get it, you're nervous. Don't worry, I'll handle Edward. Come on."

"How did you-"

"Bella, I remember everything about you. You babble when you're nervous. It's OK. Now, lets go see everyone else."

I blushed, looking away.

I was debating asking about what that made _us._

"We can talk about that later. Once this is done."

Alice walked out and I followed her.

We sat in the living room, and the others walked in about 5 minutes later.

Needless to say, they were shocked.

They all looked at me, shocked. I decided to explain everything before everyone started asking questions. Edward wasn't there, thankfully.

"OK. I'm going to explain everything. A few months after you left, I became a shifter. For some reason, I become that silver fox, that Alice carried in. I was attacked. Jake got a little pissed when I kept rejecting him and got some of the others to ... Anyway, Alice found me and brought me back here."

They all started throwing questions at me, and I started to feel a little overwhelmed. I held up my hand, and they all stopped. Esme stepped in, seeing that it was getting to me.

"Let Bella explain. All these questions aren't helping."

I smiled at her. She looked so happy to see me again.

"When Edward told me he had to speak to me that day ... He told me that none of you cared about me, and that I'd be better off if none of you were in my life. Now, Alice told me that none of you ever said this, and while I'm hurt that you left ... I'm angry at him, and won't hold it against any of you. You left, yes, but he can be very convincing when he wants to be."

I thought things were hectic as it was. I was wrong. Very. Wrong...

"He said what?!"

"Oh, that's it! He's going to pay for that!"

The last comment came from Rosalie. I turned to look at her, and she was leaning against a tall brunette, who I assumed was Bret.

"I'm going to pay for what? Bella!"

I turned to see him, smiling at me, like nothing had changed.

**Let me know what you think she'll do...**

**Thanks to everyone who added this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've changed Emmett's mate. He's with Adam now. **

He just stood there, grinning at me. I was debating how many pieces I wanted him in, when Alice slammed him against the wall.

It seemed like I wasn't the only one who had been expecting this. Rosalie looked like she ready to tear his head off.

Edward looked at Alice, realising that they all knew what he did.

"It was for her own good! To keep her safe!"

I was behind Alice. I wasn't surprised that she'd gotten to him before me. I may be a shifter, but she's still faster than me.

"And that turned out great didn't it? Edward, you talked them into this. They never wanted to leave. The only one I'm going to take my anger out on, _is you."_

He looked at me, trying to throw Alice off. He fought against her, but she could see what he was going to do. So, he appeared to give up fighting. But, I didn't believe him. I moved closer to Alice. Rosalie stood next to me, realising that this was going to get very messy, very fast.

We were right.

Last minute decisions are the only way around her gift. So, when he decided to stop fighting, and she didn't see anything else ...

Suddenly, he lashed out, hitting her. I lost it, and grabbed him. Alice was surprised, but she was OK.

Rosalie was making sure she was OK, while I slammed Edward against the wall.

The others were all furious that he had hurt his little sister.

Adam was having trouble holding back Emmett. Emmett never scared me, but I would never cross him when it came to his family. Adam was watching me, his long hair falling out of it's ponytail. He seemed like he would rather be the one hurting Edward, but understood that it needed to be me. He nodded, looking over at Alice, who was currently in Rosalie's arms. Bret was watching her sister, clearly upset. Hope and Jasper ... Well, Jasper was trying to calm everyone down. Hope was glaring at Edward.

I'd never seen either Carlisle or Esme look at anyone like that...

"Edward! How could you?!"

I looked at Esme, who was looking at him. I'd never her seen her so angry and hurt before.

"It was for her own-"

"I've had enough of other people deciding what's best for me. I think I'll decide now."

My grip on his throat tightened a little.

I wasn't expecting Alice to speak though.

"Bella, watch him."

She was warning me. He was planning something.

He pushed against me. This worked, but I quickly recovered. Rosalie grabbed him though, I looked over at Alice. She was watching Rosalie and I fight with Edward.

Rosalie didn't seem to need my help, but when he got past her and tried to grab me, I grabbed him. He fought against me, and I decided to embed him in the floor. I slammed him down into the floor, much to everyone's surprised. I mean, I _am_ a shifter, so I'm stronger than I used to be.

He gasped, surprised. Alice was smirking at him, and I was looking down at him. He'd hurt my imprint and he was going to pay for it.

"You've done it know, Eddie. She's not going to let this go."

I looked over at Jasper, he must've been able to read my emotions and figure it out.

He smiled at me, and nodded. Yeah, he knew. He looked down at Edward, who was staring at me, clearly surprised that I'd just created a crater in the middle of the living room.

That's when I realised, the others didn't know about the imprint. I looked at Alice, clearly unsure. She smiled, clearly not wanting to hide how she felt anymore.

She looked down at him, and I tightened my grip on him.

He looked up at her, clearly shocked.

"What do you mean she imprinted on you? She-"

"Edward, it's true. I-"

He tried to fight against me, but it just made me tighten my hold on him. The others seemed to realise what it meant, seeing as my reaction to him hurting, had caused me to create a crater in the living room.

"You should know by now, that fighting isn't going to work. It's true, I imprinted on her. Now, if I let you up, will I have to do this again?"

He looked up at me and shook his head.

"OK."

I let him up, and walked over to Alice. She relaxed when I took her hand. He glared at me, as he straightened his blue shirt.

The others were all starting to gang up on him, and I just stood there watching him. He was trying to justify what he said to me, but he wasn't having much luck.

Somewhere between Rosalie threatening him, and Adam losing his grip on Emmett, Alice squeezed my hand. I looked at her, and she was watching me.

"Come on, we need to talk."

She looked back at the others, and caught Rosalie's eye, she nodded and we walked out the back door.

"Where are we-"

"I have a cottage not to far from here. You need some sleep and we can talk in the morning."

"Alice, I-"

"It's OK, Bella. I can see your tired. We can talk about this in the morning."

She led me to a beautiful cottage, walking in ahead of me.

"Alice, this place is beautiful."

She sat on the black couch, and I sat next to her.

"Thanks. Hey, are you hungry?"

I nodded, I actually was.

"Yeah, I am. But-"

"Come on."

She grabbed my hand, dragging me with her.

This made me laugh, she usually did this when she was dragging me from store to store.

"OK, OK."

She made me something, and I stretched. I was starting to feel pretty tired.

"Thanks, pixie."

She looked at me, and we both realised that I'd used my old nickname for her.

"It's ... It's OK. Come on, you need to get some sleep. I'll go grab something for you."

We walked down the hall, and she disappeared, looking for something. I waited, knowing she'd be back in a matter of seconds.

I was right and she handed me a pair of pyjamas.

"The bathroom is through there."

I nodded and walked in.

I leaned against the door, taking a deep breath. It had been a _long _day...

I stood up, turning on the shower. I grabbed my stuff, and started to get changed.

There was more to being a shifter, if you were a girl. Guys didn't go through many changes, other than getting taller and stronger. Leah and I went through more changes.

While we are genetically girls, and this was the same for our animal forms ... Well, we had ... Something extra. If you catch my drift.

I stood there, thinking about what happened today, and what that meant for Alice and I. And would she still feel the same if she knew?

I shook my head, getting dressed.

I walked out, looking around. The scent of strawberries had lingered and I followed it to a bedroom. Alice was sitting on the bed, and looked up when I walked in.

"Hey, you OK?"

I nodded, and she told me to sit down.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at me, and I started to feel a little nervous.

"Bella, I could see that you were having trouble deciding what everything meant and how that affected us."

I ran my hand through my hair, keeping my hand in my lap. You can't see it in my animal form, but I didn't want her to know just yet.

"Bella, I meant what I said earlier. That never changed. The first time I saw you I knew. I care about you, I really do. I thought I'd lost my chance when we left, but now-"

"Alice, I care about you to. When I heard your voice ... I couldn't believe it. I can't describe the way I felt when I first saw you. It took all I had to nudge your arm. I felt safe when you picked me up."

She watched me, as I spoke.

"I was trying not to hurt you anymore. You're tired, Bella. Get some sleep. We can talk tomorrow."

I was to keyed up to sleep and all I wanted to do was phase.

"I will soon. Do you want to know more about the imprint?"

She nodded, seeing that I wasn't ready to sleep yet.

"Sure."

"OK. I realised when I saw you, that you're my imprint. It means that I'll be whatever you need me to be... It also has a few other effects. I should be able to sense your emotions eventually, but I won't be able to manipulate them. And I may be able to read your thought and project my thoughts into your mind. But, that may not happen. It did for a few people in the pack, but not for others."

She nodded. It was a lot to take in, I knew.

"OK. You're the one person who wouldn't use that against me, so I don't really mind. But, are there any other differences between you and the others?"

I yawned, and she smiled at me.

"You tired now?"

I nodded, and looked up at her. I'm going to be around her a lot, so I should just start being honest with her.

"Yeah, and I really wanna phase."

"You can if you want. I don't mind."

I looked up at her, surprised.

"Alice, I-"

"Bella, it's OK. Plus, you're kinda cute when you phase."

I blushed, and decided to phase.

I looked up at her, walking over to her. I nuzzled her hand, and she scratched behind my ear.

"See? No problem."

She moved and I wanted to lay my head on her knee, but wasn't sure if I should.

"Bella, I just told you that I wanted to be with you. You can cuddle with me in whatever form you want."

I _really_ need to remember that.

I lay my head on her knee, falling asleep with her stroking my fur.

I woke up, looking up at Alice. She smiled down at me.

"Feeling better?"

I phased, looking up at her. She had been stroking my fur, so my hair was kinda messy. I ran my hand through it and she laughed.

"Don't worry about it. How are you feeling?"

"OK."

"I got something for you to wear while you were asleep."

I nodded, grabbing the jeans and shirt before going into the bathroom and getting changed.

I got something to eat and we sat on the bed talking.

"So, can I ask you a few questions about being a shifter?"

I nodded, looking at her.

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Well, I thought shifters were mostly guys? How did you become a shifter?"

"I don't know. I just phased one day, they never figured out why."

She nodded, taking my hand. She moved our hands to my lap and I froze. She seemed to notice something that shouldn't have been there.

"Bella, what-"

"There's more to being a female shifter. We're ... A little different."

She looked at me, a little confused. She seemed to realise what I was talking about, she put what I said together with what had happened.

"Oh."

I blushed, looking away.

"But ... I carried you when you were a fox and you cuddled with me last night. How-"

"I'm still a girl. I just ... That doesn't make the fox look different."

She nodded, looking at me.

I was nervous about how she would react to this.

"Bella, look at me."

I looked up at her, nervous.

"Bella, it's OK."

She's ... She's Ok with it?

"Wh... What?"

She shook her head, running her hand through her hair.

"Bella, I'm OK with it. You're still you. It doesn't make me care about you any less."

To prove her point, she squeezed my thigh.

"But-"

"No, you can't help it. This is just part of you. And I care about you."

She ... She was OK with it?

I sat there, trying to wrap my head around the fact that she was OK with this.

I looked away, trying to understand it. I'd been expecting her to freak out when she found out.

Again, she made me look at her. This time, by tilting my head with her finger under my chin.

"Bella. Just listen to me, OK?"

I nodded, and she continued.

"I don't care about that. You're still you. I still care about you, that's never going to change."

She tugged on my hand, pulling me closer.

She pulled me into a hug, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Thank you, pixie."

"You'll always be my Bella."

**Let me know what you think ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is more filler. but it'll pick up soon. **

I sat on the couch, smiling at Alice. We spent most of the morning, talking. I was so relieved that she was OK with everything, something she had to tell me several times that morning.

"Bella!"

I looked at her, and she was laughing.

"Sorry. What?"

She shook her head, taking my hand and holding it in my lap.

"Nothing. You feeling OK?"

I nodded, and she squeezed my hand.

"Hey, how did the others-"

"I'll start with Adam and Bret. OK?"

I nodded and she moved, leaning against me. I was a little more relaxed around her.

"OK."

"Hope's is a little bit more difficult to explain."

I squeezed her hand, and she looked up at me.

"OK."

"Well, like I said, nothing was ever the same after you left ... Actually, I think I'll start with Hope's. She was the first one to join us."

"Whatever you want, Alice."

She nodded, running her hand through her hair.

"OK. It was about 6 months after we left you. Things were ... Strained, between Jasper and I. I was pretty ... Let's just say, I wasn't exactly doing all that well. We started fighting ... We were staying with the Denali's. I don't think Edward told you about them?"

I shook my head and she continued.

"OK. Anyway, Jasper went out after we fought, and ran into her. He was out hunting and found her. We get along. Jasper was the only one who knew about the vision. But, after we left you ... He kept throwing it at me in arguments. I was just glad that no one was able to hear the arguments."

He did ... **_WHAT?_**

I took a deep breath. Trying to calm down.

There's more to why I reacted the way I did, when Edward hit Alice. Something happens when I completely lose my temper, I can't control what I do and I don't recognise people around me. No one knows what's going on with me. Seriously. No one.

"Bella, calm down. It's OK."

I looked up at her.

"Alice, he threw it at you in arguments! Something that you couldn't control! He-"

"Bella! It's OK. He has her, and I have you. Can I ask you something?"

I shrugged and ran my hand through my hair, taking a deep breath. I really needed to calm down.

"Ssh. It's OK."

She let go of my hand, and started rubbing my back. It felt good, and I sighed, relaxing a little. It felt good, and it was one of very few things that stopped this from getting worse.

I looked at her, and she looked concerned.

"Sorry, I get easily worked up. Especially now, with you."

She nodded, but didn't stop rubbing my back.

"It's OK. Just relax, OK? Everything's OK. I'm here with you. I never thought I'd get this chance. I'm just sorry it took-"

"Hey, it's not you I'm angry at. I'm hurt you left. But, the one that all my anger is going to be directed at, is Edward."

She nodded, watching me.

"I know. But, I just can't believe you're really here. I thought I'd never see you again. When we came back, I thought you'd be gone. Living somewhere else."

"I live in an apartment, not far from my dad's. He knows about me being a shifter. He was there the first time I phased. He freaked out. Not to mention, I won't age, as long as I keep phasing. That was a bit of a shock to him. But, he's happy I'm doing better. I was a mess after you all left."

She didn't say anything, she just kept rubbing my back. It was really relaxing and I was going to fall asleep if she kept doing that.

"Alice, I'm gonna fall asleep, if you keep doing that."

She stopped and I sat back.

"I'm sorry. I just find it tough to calm down, when I get worked up. I was able to yesterday, because I was focused on making sure you were OK. But-"

"Ssh. It's OK. I got to him first, remember?"

I nodded, smiling. She was right.

"Oh, I remember. How was Adam able to hold Emmett back?"

She shook her head.

"Yeah, that I'm not to sure of. You want to hear about Adam and Bret?"

I nodded, taking her hand again.

"Sure."

I squeezed her hand, and she smiled at me.

"Well, we were in school with you and decided to go to college a few years after we left. Rose and Emmett met them and things went from there. Rose got pretty close to Bret and Emmett got pretty close to Adam. They were human, like you, when we met them. Well, Rose and Emmett agreed that it just wasn't working and decided to split. They started dating them, and they really liked them. Bret is really something. She ... She took finding out about Rose pretty well. She wasn't like you though. Walking off with him following you into the forest-"

"Well, what was I supposed to do? All he ever told me was that we couldn't be friends. The rest of you weren't exactly talkative either."

She looked down at her hands. She knew I was right, but it still upset her.

"I know, but I tried when we went on that-"

"Yeah, and he cut you off. I remember. Trust me, I remember."

She looked up at me, and I shook my head.

"What? It was after I was nearly flattened by a van. I wondered what the Hell happened."

Alice nodded, watching me.

"Yeah. I know. Adam was a little more shocked. But, they eventually accepted it and were-"

"How long?"

Alice looked at me, not surprised that I was asking.

"Not to long, a little longer than Edward was with you. They really care about them."

I nodded, thinking.

"Bret looked like she wanted to take Edward's head off."

Alice nodded, smiling.

"Yeah. She doesn't like him. The 3 of them know all about you and didn't agree with you being left behind. Bret ... She's got a bit of a temper, to say the least."

"Do I want to know?"

Alice laughed, shaking her head.

"She's not that bad. Just don't cross Rose, then you're going to regret it."

"Alice, I cross any one of you, then I have the others to worry about. Not just one of you."

She knew I was right.

"Oh, you're right. Bret, well, she's just really protective. Not unusual really. I'll probably be like that with you."

She looked up at me.

"You're not the only one who will be protective, you know."

I smiled, and she shook her head.

"Adam is to. He really cares about Emmett."

I nodded, and she stood up.

"We should get back, they will start to worry."

I nodded, and she took my hand. She really seemed to need that, now that she knew that little fox was me.

"OK. Hey, relax, OK? I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

She looked down at her hands, and back up at me.

I mean, I was hurt, yes. But, I needed to work through all that. I couldn't let that anger spill over onto them, when it was really meant to be directed at him.

I tugged her closer to me, hugging her. She relaxed against me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I know, but I can't help thinking that you're going to-"

"Hey, stop that."

I pulled away, but didn't let go of her.

"I couldn't leave if I tried. I'm afraid you're stuck with me from now on."

She shook her head, looking up at me.

"Bella, I thought I lost my chance all those years ago. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again."

I pulled her into another hug.

"Hey, don't talk like that. I'm not going anywhere, OK?"

I felt her nod, and let go of her.

"Good. Now come on, lets go."


	5. Chapter 5

We talked while we walked back to the house. Alice told me that Bret had the ability to tell if someone was lying, or hiding something. But, she couldn't do that with Jasper. Something, to do with his ability to control people's emotions.

The living room still showed signs of my little spat with Eddie.

Everyone looked up, when we walked in. Bret, who was leaning against Rosalie, smiled at me. I smiled at her, looking around.

"Edwards not here. He left yesterday, after the argument. We couldn't let him stay after finding out what he did to you, Bella."

I looked at Esme, who looked upset.

"OK."

Rosalie said she wanted to talk to me, and I followed her upstairs. I closed the door behind me, and looked at her.

She was looking at me.

"I want to talk to you about yesterday."

I nodded, and sat in a chair by a desk. She sat on the bed and I looked at her.

"Rosalie, it's not you or anyone else here, that I'm angry at. The one responsible for it, isn't here. I hurt you left, yes, but he can be convincing when he wants to be. We all know that. But, I'm still trying to work out how he thought he'd get around you ..."

She shook her head, smiling. I wasn't used to this side of her.

"Well. he's an idiot. But, we left to Bella. I-"

"Rosalie, he talked you all into it. Alice said something about arguments, but you didn't know what he told me. I know we never really talked all that much, but I missed all of you when you left. All of you."

She seemed surprised that I said that, but I was being honest. Yes, I was much, much closer to Alice but she was part of the family to. And he took them away.

"Bella, none of us wanted to leave, he made us believe it would be best. Well, everyone except Alice, she never believed that it would be best to leave you behind. Now, I know why. What did you mean yesterday, when you mentioned the imprint?"

I ran my hand through my hair, thinking.

"You know I'm a shifter. When a shifter finds their imprint ... It's like love at first site, only stronger. I knew when she found me."

She nodded, and looked at me.

"I thought it was something like that. I knew there was something more in the way you were watching each other."

I blushed and she shook her head. I looked away, at the forest.

"Bella, I'm happy you 2 are finally together. I could see how Alice felt, but I didn't think you felt the same. I just wish, it hadn't taken this for it to happen. She was so upset when we left. When Jasper found Hope ... Well, things changed."

I nodded, thinking. I was trying to stop myself from getting worked up, and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, she told me a bit about that."

"Did she tell you about Bret?"

I looked at her, remembering what Alice had told me.

"Only that you met Bret and Adam in college, and you both care about them."

She nodded, looking out the window. She clearly wanted to say something, so I waited for her to speak.

"I'm sure you're wondering how Bret ended up with us, and I was against you joining us."

Well ... Yeah.

"I had no choice with Bret. She was out late and I was out hunting, I found her on my way back, I was going to surprise her. She was hit by a car and would've died if I hadn't. Adam was like you, he wanted it. Emmett talked to him about it, and after a lot of debate, he made the decision."

Oh, that changed things.

"I had no idea, Rosalie."

She shook her head.

"Bella, I had no choice, I didn't want to lose her. She knew about me, and where I was going that weekend. I told her that I wouldn't be getting back until the next day. I'm glad I came back that night."

She really cared about Bret, I could see that.

"I ... And here I thought you just didn't like me."

She looked at me, clearly annoyed.

"Bella, it's not that. Sure, you spent more time with Alice, but it wasn't because I didn't like you."

Who is this and what have they done with Rosalie?

"I'm sorry for-"

"Bella, it's me who should be apologising. We never should've left, and I'm sorry that I believed him and left."

"Rosalie, it's not you that I'm angry at. Like I said before, I'm hurt. But, he's the only I'm looking forward to taking all my anger out on."

She nodded, and looked out at the forest.

"Well, I'm still sorry about everything. How did Alice react when the fox was you and you told her about the imprint?"

"Oh, she was shocked. But, I managed to talk her around. She was shocked about the imprint, but when she told me about how she felt all those years ago ... Well, I was shocked, and couldn't believe she kept that to herself. It just didn't make sense."

I made sure that I didn't mention anything about the vision that Alice told me about.

There was a knock on the door, and Bret opened the door.

"Is it OK, if I join you?"

I nodded, and she walked, sitting next to Rosalie.

"Sure. Bret, right?"

"Right."

I smiled at her, and Rosalie grabbed her hand.

"Rosalie was just telling me all about you."

OK, maybe she wasn't but it got the conversation started again. Bret glared at Rosalie, who smiled at me.

"What? She's never met you, I was just telling her about you."

I sat with them, talking for a little while. Alice was right about Bret's temper, she really didn't like Edward. She could see that he'd been lying. But they had joined the family about 5 years after they left and didn't want to bring it up.

We walked back out, and Adam was sitting with Emmett, talking to Alice. Esme was out, and Carlisle was in his study. I sat next to Alice, and she smiled at me. Emmett smiled at me and Adam nodded.

"Adam, right?"

"Yeah. Nice to actually meet you. We've heard so much about you."

I looked at Alice and she ran her hand through her hair.

"Really?"

Emmett glared at him, but I shook my head.

"It's OK, Emmett. I'm not taking any of this out on any of you. Your brother is the one I'm going to have fun with, making him suffer for it."

Emmett grinned, watching me.

"Yeah, after you left yesterday. I punched him a few times. He left after Esme ordered him out. Typical Edward, he left, sulking."

Why doesn't that surprise me?

Adam shook his head, looking at Emmett.

"Hit him? He was lucky to have his head still attached!"

Adam laughed, and Emmett shrugged.

"As much I'd like that, let me have my fun."

Alice didn't say anything, she knew I was going to face him eventually.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just glad you're back. But, how are you a shifter?"

I smiled at Emmett.

"I phased a few months after you left. In my living room. And my dad was there."

Emmett just looked at me, not quite believing it.

"The guy responsible for the attack, Jake, was there. He knew what to do and my dad eventually came around."

Emmett had trouble with that, but nodded.

"Why did he get the others to attack you?"

"He kept trying to come onto me, he always thought I'd imprint on him, and when I rejected him he lost it and had the others attack me. I only get Leah, she's the only other girl in the pack. Alice found me not to long after I was attacked."

I watched Emmett as I told him.

"You said something about an imprint yesterday, what is it?"

I looked at Adam, as he spoke.

"It's like ... You know when you see them, that you're meant to be with them. You'll be whatever they need you to be, as long as it means that you can be near them. You can't stay away from them, literally."

I blushed, looking at Alice.

"Relax Bella, it's OK. I told them when you were talking to Rose and Bret."

I nodded, and we sat talking with them for the rest of the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

I fell asleep on the couch, and was woken up when someone sat next to me. I sat up, stretching and looked at Alice who had sat next to me. She had been next to me when I fell asleep, and I didn't know that she'd gotten up.

"Hey, are you OK?"

She nodded, and moved a little closer. It was dark out and I was pretty tired.

"Yeah. I saw Edward deciding to leave for a while earlier. And Kate is coming to visit."

I frowned, confused. I wasn't sure who she was talking about. She seemed to realise that I wasn't sure who she was talking about.

"Oh. Remember I told you about the Denali's earlier?"

Oh right.

"Yeah. I remember."

"OK. Well, she broke up with Garrett and wants to say here for a while. Edward decided to leave for a while, and I don't think we'll see him for a while."

I nodded, and yawned.

"You're tired, come on."

She looked at me, debating whether I should stay or not. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me up to her room. I couldn't exactly stop her, could I?

"Bella, you can stay, it's fine. plus I wanted to talk to you. But, you're tired. We can talk about that tomorrow. Here."

She gave me something to wear and when I tried to argue ... Well, she remembered the effect that her pout had on me. I can't say no when she looks at me like that.

"Fine, I'll stay. I'll be right back."

She smiled at me, and I walked into her bathroom, getting changed. That pout always got me, and she knew it. I walked back out and she was sitting on the bed. I wasn't as tired as I thought.

"You feeling OK?"

I nodded and sat next to her. I was getting used to being around her again, something I was happy about. I didn't want to get to close just yet though.

"I'm OK. Just a little tired. Did you see anything else about Edward?"

"Just that he decided to leave for a while. He didn't like the way we believed you over him."

I sat next to her, and she took my hand. She held it in my lap, but no to close to ... Anyway, she looked at me smiling.

"Is this OK?"

I nodded, squeezing her hand. I didn't mind this, but I wanted to take this slow.

"Yeah. I just wanna take take this-"

"Slowly. I understand. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable."

I smiled at her, thinking about what she'd said. I looked away, looking out.

"Alice ... Look, telling you about this was difficult. I thought you'd think I was-"

"Bella, stop."

I looked at her and she looked annoyed. Well, I thought she looked cute, but I could see that she was was trying to look annoyed.

"Bella, when I took your hand and felt that ... It doesn't bother me. I was surprised, but you're still my Bella. That's one thing, that will never change, OK?"

She moved a little closer, squeezing my knee.

I nodded, trying not to think about where her hand was. So much for taking things slow.

"OK. I just thought-"

"Bella."

"Can I finish please?"

She shook her head, and smiled. She didn't say anything, so I decided to continue. I knew that she already knew what I was going to say, but we both knew that I needed to actually say it.

"Alice, I thought you'd think I was a freak when you found out. I thought you wouldn't want to be with me because of it. When you told me it was OK ... That you were OK with it ... I couldn't believe it. You're the only person who knows about it. I can block out the pack from seeing things I don't want them to. Well, Leah kinda figured it out, being the only other girl. But, you're the only one I've actually told. I know, I said I phased in front of my dad the first time, but my clothes don't shred when I phase."

She just looked at me, as I spoke. She already knew what I was going to say, but I needed to actually say it.

"Bella, I couldn't never think that. I was surprised, but you're still you. That wouldn't make me not want to be with you! I'm sure Leah did figure it out. But, the fact that you've only ever told me, means a lot. It really does. Even after everything we put you through, you still trust me enough to talk about this with me."

I shook my head. Here we go with the leaving thing again.

"Alice ... Screw it, come here."

I sat back, letting her know she could come closer. I wanted to get closer to her, and she was always really affectionate. I was when I was nuzzling her, when I was a fox, and she didn't seem to mind. I wanted to let her know that I didn't mind being close to her as long as it wasn't to close.

"Bella, are you sure?"

I looked at her, and she could see that I meant it.

"Yes, I'm sure. We done this all the time before. Now, you won't have to worry about doing anything that a best friend wouldn't ."

She moved a little closer as I said that. She lay her head on my shoulder, and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Yeah. I was afraid of getting to close and you figuring it out."

She really should've said something.

"You really should've said something, pixie. At least, I know you never would've done what he did, if I'd have been with you."

She smiled as I used my nickname for her. She shrugged, looking up at me.

"You're the only one who ever called me that. So, it's been a long time since I've heard that. Emmett tried using it to cheer me up, but it never work. I just got annoyed, because that was something you did. It just made me think about you and I just got worked up over it."

I squeezed her shoulders and she looked up at me.

"Alice, you're the one I was closest to. Really. After you all left, I had time think. He always told me what was best. You actually asked me, what I wanted and listened to me. Although, how you did this, and never told me ... That I'll never know."

I was being honest. After they left, before I'd accepted the 'they never cared about you,' crap, I realised that she was the one I was actually closest to.

"Bella, all I wanted was you to be happy. You seemed so happy with him, and I didn't want to say anything that would upset you."

I ... I swear, where she got this idea, I'd love to know.

"Well, you should've said something, pixie."

She lay her head back on my shoulder, and I took a deep breath.

I heard, (and felt), a rumble coming from her chest. I looked down at her, and she was trying avoid looking at me.

"I'm waiting."

She looked up at me, and I just looked down at her, waiting.

"Fine. That just ... Being around you is gonna cause it. It's caused by me being completely relaxed and, well, actually happy. For a change. Does it-"

"Don't be silly, I was just curious. I'm sure I was doing that when I phased and was asleep."

She shook her head, thinking.

"Not really. You whined a little, but scratching behind your ears stopped that. You seemed to like cuddling me when you're ... Like that."

I shook my head, smiling.

"You can say it, Alice. It's OK. Yeah, I like that with my ears, but you doing it relaxes me."

She smiled, and I yawned. I fell asleep a little while later.

I woke up at about 10, and we decided to spend some time together. Alice said that Kate wouldn't be arriving until 6, and everyone else had gone out, or was busy.

"So, where do you want to go?"

I really needed to go back to my apartment. I know, I was practically living there as it was, but I didn't want to bring that up just yet.

"I really need to get back to my apartment."

She nodded, and we left.

I opened the door, and Alice walked in behind me. She looked around, smiling. I sat on the couch, and she sat next to me.

"This is-"

"It's not much, but I like it."

She smiled at me, and I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I hadn't really been using it, so there were quite a few messages. Mostly from Leah. Jake had tried to make her attack me, and she refused, which meant she'd left his pack. She was staying in her brothers place. He'd moved off the reservation a few years before.

I told her I was fine and that she should just take it easy for a few days.

"Who is that?"

"Leah. She left Jake's pack after he tried to get her to attack me. She's staying with her brother for now. Look."

I showed her a photo of the 2 of us, smiling.

"She left?"

"Yeah, she refused a command from the alpha, effectively leaving the pack."

Alice nodded, leaning against me. She ran her hand through her hair. I caught her hand, holding it in mine.

"Relax, pixie."

Again, she smiled when I said that. She moved closer, and I could tell she wanted a cuddle. I wrapped my arm around her, and she cuddled into my side. This I could handle, but it didn't mean that I could let her get to cuddly. I didn't want to get to ... Excited. Put it that way.

She looked up at me, thinking. She bit her lip, trying to decide.

"As cute as you look right now, what are you trying to decide?"

She looked surprised, when I said that. I surprised myself by actually saying it, yeah, I thought she was cute but ... And I'm babbling.

"I was just thinking ... With the imprint and everything, you said you can't be away from me for long ... Well, I was thinking, I know we just got back ... If you wanted to move in?"


	7. Chapter 7

She wants me to ... Move in?

This was moving WAY to fast.

"Alice, I know that it's tough with them imprint. But, this is a bit to much. I think we'll just spend a bit more time together before talking about that."

"Bella, I only mentioned it because ... Well, I'm worried about what Jake could do, and we don't know what Edward is going to do. He's ... He's not actually deciding on anything and sticking to it."

When she put it like _that, _she had a point. But, I wasn't ready to actually stay with her. I know I had, but I'd made sure to move when I woke up. I didn't ... Well, I didn't want to be to close. I know, that probably doesn't make sense, but ... And, I'm babbling again.

"Alice ... When you put it like that, I can't argue. but, I'm staying in the spare room for now."

She seemed to understand. I wanted to stay, and that was enough for her. I went into the bathroom, grabbing my stuff, and I heard her talking to Rosalie. I shook my head, listening to her. She was excited, regardless of the fact that I wanted to stay in the spare room.

I walked out and she was putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Everything OK?"

She nodded, and walked over to me. I was only 1:30, so we packed all my stuff, while Alice promised to drag me shopping again. I knew she would, so I didn't argue.

We put all of my stuff away, and I collapsed onto the bed. Alice laughed, sitting next to me.

"You OK?"

I looked up at her, smiling. I sat up and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Wanna go for a walk?"

I shrugged and she dragged me out of the house. Rosalie laughed as I was dragged out the back door. We both knew that it was pointless to argue with her.

She slowed down, squeezing my hand. I recognised the route she was taking. It was the way to the meadow. She looked at me, nervous. I remembered spending time with Edward here. But, there was also times I'd spent there with Alice. I wanted to spend more time with Alice, so why not here?

"Bella, I-"

"I know where we're going. It's OK. I want to spend more time with you, so why not there? I know, I spent time with him there, but I enjoyed it more with you."

She nodded, and led me to the meadow. She sat down, and I sat next to her. It was the way I remembered it. I knew she was watching me, and I turned to look at her.

"What is it, pixie?"

She shook her head, looking away. She bit her lip, and I this odd tugging in the back of my head. I felt nervous?

Was this ... I was feeling the way she was.

"Alice."

She looked at me, and I took a deep breath.

"Remember what I told you about the imprint and sensing emotions?"

Her eyes widened, and I felt embarrassment through the link. I shook my head.

"It's OK, pixie. I can feel it, but unlike _someone_ I can't manipulate them. Even if I could, I wouldn't. I would want to know _why_ you felt that way and talk to you about it."

She smiled when I said that.

"What did you feel?"

"At first, I knew you were nervous about something. But once I told you I knew you were embarrassed about it."

She ran her hand through her hair, and looked away.

"And, there's no need to be nervous, pixie."

She looked at me, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head.

"You do that when you get nervous. You're pretty easy to read. But, don't worry about it. And, no, I can't hear your thoughts. That takes much longer to happen, if it's going to happen at all."

She nodded, and moved a little closer. I took her hand and she moved our hands to my lap. A little to close. I tried to move our hands, but she wouldn't let me.

"It's OK, Bella."

I tugged on her hand, and she sighed, letting me move her hand a little. I wasn't comfortable with her being to close, like that. I was nervous enough about her seeing any, erm, physical evidence of my affection for her.

"Bella, look at me."

She looked, a little annoyed.

"I know you're nervous about this."

She left go of my hand and squeezed my knee. I took a deep breath, trying not to think of where her hand was.

"But, there's nothing to be nervous about. And you don't need to move when you wake up either."

But, how did ... Oh right, she can tell when I'm about to wake up.

"Alice, I-"

"No. Bella, how many times do I have to tell you that this doesn't bother me?"

Again, she squeezed my knee. She really needs to stop doing that.

"I know. I'm just not used to this."

She nodded, watching me.

"I know you're not. But, I want you to know that I care about you. Is this OK?"

She had moved a little closer, and let go of my knee. I sighed when she let go, I didn't want anything else to make this even more awkward.

"Yeah, it's OK."

I looked down at her, and she was staring at me. I felt the urge to kiss her, and I felt that she did as well.

She moved a little closer, giving me time to stop her. I didn't and she kissed me.

She pulled away, leaning her forehead against mine.

"What the Hell is this?"

Wait, I know that voice ...

I felt Alice grab my hand. I squeezed her hand, so tight it would've broken it if she hadn't been a vampire.

I turned to see a shirtless Jake, looking very, **very** pissed off.


	8. Chapter 8

I looked at Alice, and oh crap, she's pissed. She was glaring at him, and I felt something pretty intense coming from her. She was pretty close to either taking his head off or embedding him in something.

Jake just looked at me, trying to understand what he had just seen. Well, he _did_ interrupt us kissing.

"Bella, what the Hell is this?"

And Alice slams him against a tree. I can't say I'm surprised, really. I shook my head, walking over to them. He was ... Well, shocked, obviously. But, it didn't stop him from glaring at Alice.

I just leaned against a tree, watching them. Alice wanted to have some fun with him, and I didn't think I'd be able to stop her, no matter how much I wanted to.

After several threats about attacking me, which I will never repeat, she punched him. He tried to fight, but she just bet the crap out of him. His jaw was messed up and so was his back. When he tried to grab her, I grabbed him, and slammed him into another tree. He could see why I had reacted the way I did, and he didn't like it.

He looked at her, glaring. She didn't flinch, she just stared at him.

"No. That can't be-"

I slammed him against the tree again. And he groaned, he was going to be pretty sore by the time I was finished with him.

"It is. You wanted it to be you. But, it's not. It's her. You try and hurt her again and ... Well, you've seen what happens when I lose my temper. And you don't want that directed at you, do you?"

He didn't, I knew he didn't. It wasn't something you wanted to see.

He shook his head, and looked at me. He was obviously in pain. His back had bothered him, ever since he had gotten hurt a few years before. Not that I really cared. He's tried to hurt my imprint, and he wasn't going to get away with it.

"Bella, I just-"

"No, Jake. You wanted me to be with you, and when I said no, you had the others attack me. Alice found me, and I imprinted."

He glared at her, and tried to fight against me. I punched him, and I'm pretty sure I broke his jaw. It didn't hurt me that much, but it obviously hurt him. He groaned, holding his jaw.

"You can't say she didn't warn you."

I looked at Alice, who was watching Jake. He looked up at her, but didn't say anything. She looked over at me, and I could still feel anger coming from her, but she was also worried about me. She looked down at my hand, but I shook my head, and she seemed to relax a little.

I shook my head, watching him. He was just looking at me, his back and jaw hurting him.

"Jake, you shouldn't have made them made attack me. I didn't imprint on you, I imprinted on Alice. There's nothing anyone can do about it."

He looked at Alice, and back at me.

"Understand?"

He nodded, watching me. He was afraid I was going to lose my temper, and didn't want to have that directed at him.

I let him go, but still stayed in between the 2 of them. I was pretty close to losing it. He slumped against the tree, which now had the shape of Jake embedded in it.

He didn't say anything, he just looked at me. I know he heals pretty quick, but that's going to hurt a hell of a lot until it does.

"Good. Now, get out of here before I really lose it."

Alice seemed surprised that I was letting him go. But, I didn't want the pack, which consisted of 11 wolves, now that Leah and I had left, to attack.

He turned to walk away, and didn't say anything.

Alice looked at me, and took my hand. It was a little sore from hitting Jake, but it wasn't to bad.

"Bella, are you-"

"I'm fine, Alice. I just don't want the pack to attack. There's 11 wolves now that Leah and I have left."

She kissed my knuckles, making me smile.

"I thought he'd hurt your hand."

I shook my head, and smiled at her. I'd felt her anger at him, and it certainly wasn't something I would've been able to stop if he had hurt me.

"I know, I could feel how angry you were."

She looked away, and I shook my head.

"It's OK, Alice. Come on."

I grabbed her hand, leading her away from the meadow, to her cottage. We needed to get away from here, but going back to the house wouldn't be a good idea. It was only 2:15, so we had some time before we had to get back.

I sat on the couch and she sat next to me. She looked at me, feeling uneasy.

"It's OK, pixie. Just relax, he's gone. It's just us."

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. This had really bothered her.

"I know. But, watching that... It bothered me."

"It bothered me to. But, you didn't really need my help. I just ... Well, I can't really help it. I'm going to be pretty protective. But, I'm-"

"Bella, stop."

I took a deep breath, and she smiled at me.

"Bella, I know you are. But, it's OK. I don't mind. You, unlike Jasper, won't try and change how I'm feeling without asking me what's wrong. You would ask, and listen to me. I understand, that that's how the imprint works, and you need to understand that I'm OK with _everything_, OK?"

I blushed, seeing what she meant.

"I know, Alice. I just don't like the idea of anyone hurting you. I know, you can look after yourself, but I can't help it."

She shook her head, watching me. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I was slowly getting used to being close to her. She smiled at me, and moved a little closer.

"I know, and I feel the same way about you."

We spent a little while, talking about everything, before we had to go back. Leah had asked me how I was, and after asking Alice, I told her about the imprint and where I was staying. She asked if she could come over, and Alice said it was OK as long as she didn't tell anyone. But, Leah said wouldn't. She was surprised, but happy about the imprint. She asked me how much Alice knew about the imprint, and me being a shifter. So, I told her I told her that she knew everything about it, and she was happy about Alice being OK with it.

We got back at around 5:45, and sat on the couch. Everyone knew about Kate arriving, and was waiting for her to arrive.

Kate arrived, upset and told everyone that she had broken up with Garrett. Something about an argument and him saying something nasty about Tanya. She was surprised that I was a shifter and even more surprised when I explained the imprint.

She was talking to everyone when there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered the door. It was Leah. Alice was behind me, and was surprised that she hadn't seen Leah visiting.

"Leah?"

She looked down at her hands.

"I just wanted to check on you. I heard it was pretty bad."

We let her in, and introduced her to everyone.

When she looked at Kate ...

Alice nudged my shoulder, and I looked at her.

"Bella, what-"

"Leah imprinted on Kate."

**_Leah's POV_**

I knocked on the door, waiting. I couldn't believe that she imprinted on Alice, but I suppose if she's happy, then it's a good thing. At least she's not back with her brother.

Bella answered the door, with Alice behind her.

"Leah?"

I looked down at my hands, nervous. I know this was unexpected, but I just wanted to check on her.

"I just wanted to check on you. I heard it was pretty bad."

As I was leaving, I'd heard she was pretty bad. I tried to look for her, but I couldn't find her anywhere.

They introduced me to everyone. But, when I was introduced to Kate, everything I'd been told about imprinting made sense.

Everyone looked at me confused, and I heard Alice say something.

"Bella, what-"

"Leah imprinted on Kate."

Kate looked at me confused, she wasn't sure what they were talking about. The others seemed to know exactly what this meant.

"OK, you 2 need to talk, now."

Everyone looked at Bella. She knew that I needed to explain a few things to Kate.

Kate shook her head, confused.

"Would someone please tell me what the Hell is going on?"

"Kate, Leah needs to talk to you about something very, very important."

I looked at Bella, she was watching me as she spoke to Kate. She understands that this is going to be a very difficult conversation. I just met Kate and I imprinted on her...

"So, you wanna tell me what just happened out there?"

I sat in the chair by the desk. We were in one of the spare rooms and Kate was standing in front of me, confused.

"Well, you know Bella is a shifter right? And that she imprinted on Alice?"

Kate nodded, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, what ... Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

I looked at her, and nodded.

"I know, I just met you. But, that's how it works. It doesn't matter if you've never met the person before. Once you see them, you know. You'll be whatever you want that person to be. Yes, Alice and Bella are dating, but that's because they care for each other in that way. Imprinting doesn't have to lead to that. You'll be whatever you can. A friend, whatever it is they need."

Kate was obviously shocked, and I noticed something in her palm. She noticed me looking at her hands, and held up her hands.

"I can ... Well, look."

I saw a flash of white cross her palm, and knew she could shock me if she wanted to.

"Oh."

She smiled, looking out the window,

"So, how does this work?"

I smiled, at least she was asking questions, and not walking out.

"It's ... I don't know what Bella told you-"

"She said for her it was like love at first site only stronger."

That's one way to describe it. But, for me, I just wanted to be there for Kate. It didn't matter to me if she never wanted that, not that I wouldn't like it, I just wanted to be near her.

"That's one way to describe it. It's different for everyone. For me, I just want to be there for you. In whatever way you want me to be. It really doesn't matter to me, what it is. I know this is a shock, but when a wolf imprints ... It's for life. And we don't age, if we keep phasing erm, I mean changing to our wolf form."

"I knew what you meant. And Bella explained that as well. Lets just take this slow, and get to ... Well, actually get to know each other. OK?"

Whoa, this was not the response I was expecting. But, from what I'd heard, she had just broken up with a guy, Garrett. I didn't want to push it, so I just nodded.

I looked down at her hands, thinking.

"Hey, how do you do that?"

She smiled, looking at me.

"Here, look."

I moved the chair closer. I didn't want to sit next to her and make her uncomfortable. Plus, there're are a few things she doesn't need to know, unless we do end up with one another.

She looked at me, unsure if she should. I shook my head, and sighed.

"It's OK. I asked for this."

She shook her head, watching me.

"Are you sure? This is gonna hurt?"

I nodded, I knew it would, but I wanted to know. I held out my hand, and she touched me. I felt a small jolt, but not what I was expecting. It didn't really hurt, it was more uncomfortable.

"That's it?"

She seemed surprised.

"What? Anyone else I've tried this on... Well, stronger than that... The reacted, well, much worse than that."

I shrugged, watching her. She was obviously confused.

"It could be the imprint. We could ask one of the others, to check?"

She shook her head, looking at her hands.

"No, you're right. It makes sense that it wouldn't affect you."

She smiled at me, sitting back. I stood up to move the chair away, but she stopped me.

"It's fine. I don't mind you sitting there."

I sat down and looked at her.

"Are you sure, that you're OK with all of this?"

She sighed.

"I'm shocked, but like you said this doesn't have to go anywhere. I couldn't deal with that, not after Garrett."

I nodded, understanding what she meant. I didn't want to push it, after that.

"Like I said, it doesn't have to go that far. Let's just get to know each other. OK?"

That made her smile, and we spent a while talking and getting to know each other better. I really enjoyed it, but I meant what I said, we needed to get to know each other and I wasn't going to push.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been 2 weeks, Alice and I have been getting closer, but I'm still in the spare room. Kate was staying. I mean, actually staying. She had a massive argument with Tanya, I'm not sure what it was about but she wasn't going back. Leah seemed happy about that. Well, not about the fight, that upset Kate. But, she was happy that Kate was going to be around.

I was staring out at the forest, in my room. I had been feeling a bit restless and decided to phase, and was now staring out at the forest.. I heard the door open, and turned to see who it was. She smiled, when she saw me. She sat on the bed, looking at me. She could see that I wasn't feeling great.

"Hey, are you OK?"

I walked over to her, and she started scratching behind my ears. I jumped up on the bed and sat next to her. I lay down and lay my head on her knee. She laughed, looking down at me.

"Someone's feeling better."

I sat up and phased.

"Yeah, I was ... I don't know. I wasn't feeling great."

She moved a closer to me and took my hand. I was getting better at being closer to her, and was able to cuddle with her a little.

"What about now?"

I tugged her a little closer and she cuddled into my side. I kissed the top of her head, looking down at her.

"What's everyone else doing?"

"Rosalie is busy with Bret. Emmett's with Adam. Leah dragged Kate out of the house 20 minutes ago. Carlisle is in his study and Esme went out."

So, everyone was busy. Wait, Leah dragged Kate out of the house?

"Leah ... Wait, what?"

Alice laughed, and looked up at me.

"Yeah. I was downstairs, and Leah walked out, dragging Kate behind her. Kate wasn't exactly resisting. You know what Leah's like, she's excited that Kate's staying."

I understood that she was excited, but dragging Kate out of the house.

"I know that, but still dragging her out of the house?"

Alice shook her head, sitting up.

"She's excited about that, and the fact Kate didn't reject her."

I nodded, and Alice moved closer. I leaned down and kissed her. I was getting more used to this, and Alice understood that I was kinda nervous, but I was trying to get past it.

"Is this OK?"

To answer her question, I wrapped my arm around her. Yes, I was feeling ... Excited. But, I was trying to focus on Alice.

"It's OK."

She kissed me, and sat up. I frowned and she just smiled.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

She looked at the TV I had in my room, and back at me.

"Sure. Pick whatever you want."

She picked something and sat next to me. I was sitting with my knees up to my chest, with my arms around them. She looked at the way I was sitting, and shook her head.

"Now, we can't have that, can we?"

She put her hand on my knee and tugged. I straightened my knees and she moved, so she was sitting in between my knees, leaning back against me. I wanted her to sit next to me and cuddle, but I couldn't exactly say that now.

Uh oh.

I took a deep breath, trying to focus on the movie, rather than the position we were in and not exactly succeeding. She moved in my lap, and ... There was no ignoring it now.

"You OK, Bella?"

I looked down at her, and nodded. She leaned back further, resting her head against my chest. There was no way she didn't know how she was making me feel.

"Yeah, I'm OK."

I sighed, as she shifted in my lap. I wouldn't be able to take this much longer, if she kept this up. She had to feel it poking into her back by now.

About halfway through the movie, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Alice."

She shifted in my lap again, and smiled.

"I know."

She ... Oh, I'm going to get her for this. If I can stay mad at her for long enough though, which wasn't likely.

She sat up, and I grabbed a pillow to cover my lap. She looked down at the pillow, and back up at me. I couldn't believe this had happened... I knew I should've gotten her to sit next to me.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just-"

"Alice, stop."

I looked at her, thinking. She wasn't the one that had a pillow covering hr lap, was she?

"Alice, it's not that. We should be able to do that, without having to worry about this." I looked down at my lap and back up at her. "Getting in the way. We should be able to do a lot, with this affecting us. But,-"

"Bella, slow down."

I took a deep breath, trying to ignore how I was feeling.

"I shouldn't have done that. I didn't think you'd let me sit. But, when you did, I couldn't resist. Um, what about-"

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter."

She shook her head, crossing her arms.

"Bella..."

I shrugged, watching her.

"Alice, just ... Stop. It's OK."

I walked out of the bathroom, avoiding looking at Alice. She argued with me and it all led up to me being unable to look at her as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Bella."

I wouldn't look at her. I knew she was sitting on the edge of the bed, but I just couldn't look at her.

"Bella, look at me."

I walked by the bed, and she caught my wrist. She pulled me closer, standing up. She made me look at her, and she just stood there, looking up at me.

"Bella, it's OK. I was my fault, I shouldn't have sat there."

Again, she was blaming herself. I couldn't help it, I was so ... I couldn't believe that I was standing in front of her after ...

"No, It's ... Alice, I just ... I can't-"

"No, Bella, stop. I understand, OK? Don't worry about it."

I looked at her, taking a deep breath. She ... I shook my head, looking at her. Sure, she couldn't let me finish a sentence, but I knew she cared about me. She knew ... That sneaky little pixie.

"You knew... And you still ... Oh you sneaky little pixie."

She looked away, smiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then explain why you won't look at me?"

Alice sighed, and looked at me.

"OK, OK. I knew. I couldn't resist. I'm sorry."

She looked up at me, and I turned up to mush ... Why can't I be mad at her?

I pulled her into a hug, and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh, why can't I be mad at you?"

Leah's POV

"Where are we going?"

I had decided to go for a walk and dragged Kate out of the house with me. We had been getting along pretty well, and she was getting used to the whole imprint and it's effect on both of us.

"For a walk, come on."

It was a nice day, but not sunny. Kate laughed, looking at me.

"Well, care to tell me where this walk is headed?"

I shook my head, and lead her up to a cliff I'd wanted to show her. We had been getting to know each other and really enjoyed each others company, but we were still taking things slow.

We reached the cliff and she smiled.

"So, this is what you wanted to show me then?"

I blushed, looking away.

"Well, I've never brought anyone else up her, and you're pretty important to me. I thought we could get to know each other a little better."

She smiled, sitting down. I sat next to her, looking at her.

"That would be nice. You really never brought anyone up here?"

I shook my head, smiling.

"Never. I always came up here by myself. But, I thought it would be a good idea to show you."

Kate looked around, and I got a little nervous.

"Relax, Leah. I like it ... It'll be ... Well, after everything with Tanya, this is nice."

I nodded, I didn't want to ask about it and upset her, so I kept my mouth shut. I meant what I'd said, we would take this slow.

"You can ask, Leah. I don't mind."

I blushed, looking away. She nudged my shoulder, and I looked back at her.

"I just ... I don't want to say anything that could-"

"Upset me? Don't worry about it. I had a fight with Garrett and he said something about Tanya. I left, and decided to stay here for a while. Tanya called me, telling me to come home. I told her I wanted to stay here for a while, and I told her about you. She said something about me going home, and we started arguing. I decided to just stay here. I spoke to Carlisle, and he said it was no problem-"

Her phone ringing cut her off, and she looked at me.

"Hang on."

She answered it, looking away.

"Hello?"

I heard a women on the other end, who sounded annoyed.

"Tanya? What are you talking about?"

Garrett was mentioned and Kate started to get very upset.

"Wh... What? Tanya, how could you?"

After a few more minutes, Kate hung up. She looked pretty upset.

"Kate, what's the matter?"

She put her phone next to her and looked at me.

"It's Tanya ... She's with Garrett! I ... She was talking about it and accidentally told me that they had been having an affair while I was still with him."

How could she do something like that to Kate? I couldn't understand it. I bit back a growl, but it didn't work. She looked up at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry. It'll happen whenever I'm annoyed about something. I can't help it."

She shook her head.

"It's OK. It shows you care about me. I just can't understand why she done something like that!"

I put my hand on her shoulder, squeezing it.

"Neither can I. But, you deserve better than that."

She turned and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Leah."


	10. Chapter 10

_**OK, so I got a few guest reviews on this chapter...**_

_**yourstruely: you wasted 45 minutes reading, did you? Well, no one asked you to read this. So, if you don't like it, well that's not really my problem is it? There are plently of people who do.**_

_**One person reviewed, saying that I remove all negative review, but didn't leave a name. It's not secret I moderate reviews. If someone posts a negative review, I still post it as long as it isn't abusive. I don't mind if someone says they don't like it, that's there opinion. If I don't like a story, I don't read it. I don't complain to the author. Simple**_

_**Now that I got that out. Here's the chapter**_

I looked at the map, where would we go next?

"So, where are we going?"

I looked at Lucas, who had his arm around Melody. We were moving, but we needed to figure out where we could go.

"I'm not sure. What do you 2 think?"

Lucas and Melody looked at one another and back at me.

"Hayley, I know a small town, Forks. We could lay low for a while. I don't think there's another pack there. We need a place like that. We can't exactly do much damage to another shifter. We're silver foxes, we're not exactly big."

I nodded, we needed somewhere like that.

"That sounds good. I'll get everything ready."

They smiled and Lucas kissed Melody's cheek. He imprinted on her a few years ago, and they've been together ever since. Lucas was my brother, and I was happy for him. I just wished that I could find mine. Lucas had to bite her, so she would become a silver fox shifter. He didn't want to lose her and after a Hell of debate, she agreed. It wasn't that she didn't want to. Lucas didn't want to hurt her. And there are a few more things female shifters have to go through, but never mind that, they seem to like the house.

"Thanks Hayley. Need any help?"

I shook my head, and started organising the move. We needed somewhere to stay and after looking at countless places, I found a nice place, it was in the forest, and there was only one house near it. But, that was far enough away that it wouldn't cause problems.

"Lucas! Mel! I found a place."

I showed them what I'd found and they loved it. It was exactly what we needed.

"That's great Hayley. I'm gonna go pack. Come on, you can help."

She dragged a groaning Lucas with her and I laughed. Sure, Melody was perky, but he loved her.

A few days later, we were standing in front of our new place. It was huge and had 5 bedrooms. We only needed 2, but the extra 3 would come in handy for whatever we needed them for. Lucas loved music, so one would probably used for that.

"So, what do you think?"

They nodded, looking at me. Melody seemed pretty excited.

"It's great Hayley, it's just what we need."

I smiled at Melody, walking into the house. They followed me and looked around. Everything was here, thanks to me spending hours organising everything. They really owed me for this.

"Hayley, how-"

"You owe me for this. I spent hours organising everything for this place."

They seemed surprised and thanked me for everything I did for them. We walked upstairs, and started unpacking. I could hear Melody and Lucas bickering and shook my head laughed.

X

"No."

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

I shook my head, looking at Alice. She was trying to drag me shopping. Again. We already went and had everything we could possibly need. My dad knew they were back, but he didn't know about Alice and I. He knew about imprinting, thanks to Billy, telling him about the pack. That was awkward.

Alice sat on my bed, glaring at me. It didn't work, she just looked cute.

"And looking at me like that, just makes me want to do this."

I leaned over and kissed her. She got a little flustered, and smiled at me.

"Fine. What do you want to do then?"

"Want to go to the meadow?"

She seemed surprised. I like spending time with her there.

"Sure."

I grabbed a jacket and looked at her.

"Hey, why don't we ask Rosalie and Bret to come with us?"

Alice nodded, and we walked out.

Rosalie and Bret were downstairs, on the couch. They smiled when they saw us.

"Hey, we're going for a walk. Wanna come with us?"

Rosalie started to shake her head, but Bret answered me.

"We'd love to. Where are you going?"

"Up to the meadow."

Bret and Rosalie followed us, as we walked out of the house. Bret and I laughed as Rosalie started bickering with Alice. I shook my head watching them.

"Are they always like this?"

Bret laughed, watching them.

"Yeah, for as long as I've known them, they've been like this. Why? Weren't they... Never mind, sorry."

I shook my head, looking at Alice and Rosalie. They hadn't been that bad.

"It's OK. They weren't this bad. Alice, leave Rosalie alone!"

Rosalie started teasing her about her height. That annoyed her, and... Well, lets just say she doesn't like that.

They looked back at me, Rosalie was laughing and Alice ... That damn pout. She know it turns me to mush. Bret laughed, watching us.

"Try not murder your sister please. I don't think Bret would be very happy about that."

Bret walked over to Rosalie, shaking her head.

"Be nice to your sister. Come on."

Bret grabbed Rosalie's hand, dragging her to the meadow. I looked at Alice, who was smiling. I shook my head, looking at her.

'She started it.'

Wait ... What? Was I hearing what she was thinking.

"Alice, we you just thinking that she started it?"

She looked at me, surprised. She nodded, taking a step towards me.

"Yeah ... Can you-"

"Yeah, I can."

Hearing my answer through the link surprised her. She smiled, but I could see she was shocked.

"I thought you said that this probably wouldn't happen?"

I shrugged. This particular ability was unpredictable, and hard to predict.

"It's hard to predict, really. There's no way to know if it's going to happen or not. It's not being able to sense your emotions, there's more to this."

Alice nodded, coming a little closer to me. She grabbed my hand, smiling at me.

"You'll get used to it. You'll figure out how to block it out eventually, or at least narrow the connection. It's different for everyone, when it comes to that."

She was shocked, but I didn't need the imprint to tell me that.

"We'll figure it out. Come on, before the start looking for us."

She dragged me to the meadow, literally. Bret and Rosalie laughed, when they same us. We sat next to them, smiling. I really wanted to phase, and Alice sensed this.

"You can phase if you want Bella, it's OK. None of us mind. Right?"

Rosalie and Bret shook their heads and I phased, laying my head on my paws and closing my eyes. They laughed and Alice reached over and scratched my head. I opened my eyes, looking at the other two. They weren't sure whether they should do that.

"Tell them, that I don't mind."

Alice looked at the other 2, smiling.

"She said to tell you that you don't have to be afraid to touch her, when she's like this."

they seemed surprised and looked at Alice, confused.

"It's part of the imprint. I can hear why she's thinking when she's like this. She wanted you to know that she doesn't mind."

Bret was closest to me and reached out top touch me. She seemed nervous, and stopped with her hand in mid-air. I lifted my head, and nudged her hand with my head.

"See? She doesn't mind. Look."

Alice scratched behind my ears, and I nuzzled her hand. The other 2 laughed, and I moved a little closer to them. being smaller than the others was good, when it came to stuff like this.

I looked at Rosalie, who was on the other side of Alice. She shook her head, looking at me. Bret was smiling and Alice was rubbing my back. I ... Well, ever seen a silver fox yawn? Apparently, it's cute. According to Alice anyway. Well, if she hadn't been rubbing my back, I wouldn't been feeling sleepy, would I?

She laughed and stopped. I moved closer to Rosalie, nudging her. OK, I know, I'm trying to annoy her. But, it's fun, sue me.

Alice laughed, looking at us. They could see what I was doing, and thought it was funny. Rosalie shook her head. She reached out and rubbed the top of my head.

"Now, happy?"

"Who is this, and what have they done with Rosalie?"

Alice laughed, and other two looked at her.

"You don't want to know."

They left, and I saw the look on Bret's face. Alice shook her head, looking at Bret.

"Bret!"

She laughed, looking at Alice. I didn't need to ask, to know what she was thinking.

'I'm going to get her for that.'

"I don't want to know."

I started thinking about how Alice had teased me. I needed to get her back for that. I was more comfortable around Alice, and wasn't uncomfortable with her knowing when I got ... Excited. I considered a few things, but I had the perfect idea of how to get her back.

X

_**OK, you're probably confused, but this is going somewhere I promise.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**OK, thanks to everyone who alerted and favourited this! It had now become my most popular story!**

**I know you were confused, why I included Lucas, Melody, and Hayley but they are going to be pretty important. You'll see why soon enough. A lot of you seemed to like Bella teasing Rosalie, so I'll try write a few more things between the 2 of them. **

We spent a little while in the meadow, before Rosalie and Bret decided to go back to the house. I had decided to have some fun, and decided to ask her to go back to the cottage. It was only 2 o'clock. She smiled and turned to the others.

"We're going back to my cottage for a while."

They nodded, and the 2 of them scratched my head before leaving. Alice looked at me, standing up. I walked over to her, and decided not to phase. I hadn't spent a lot of time like this around her, and wanted to change that. She shook her head, and started walking.

"Well?"

I whined, following her. She laughed, and grabbed the white patch of fur at the end of my tail. I whined, turning to her. She smiled at me, and I slowed down, walking beside her. She reached out, rubbing the top of my head.

"I enjoyed that. Even though Rosalie considered pulling your tail."

I looked up at her, and she laughed.

"She what?!"

Again, Alice laughed. Well, it hurts, so I would try to avoid it. Alice didn't actually pull it, so she didn't hurt me.

"She wasn't going to actually do it, she was just trying to annoy me."

We reached the cottage, and she walked over to the couch. I phased and joined her. I didn't think she'd want fur on her couch. I sat next to her, and she moved to cuddle up to me. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her. She seemed to be surprised, by this but she knew that I was getting better at this, after the movie incident.

Alice pulled away, looking up at me.

"Where did that come from?"

I smiled, trying to keep what I was planning from showing on my face.

"What? Can't I kiss and cuddle you with you getting suspicious?"

She just looked at me, narrowing her eyes. She thought something was going on. She shook her head, and lay her head on my shoulder. I shifted, so I was closer to her, and she wrapped her arm around my waist.

"You feeling OK?"

I nodded, sure I was affected by the way we were sitting, but I didn't let that stop me anymore.

'Is she really OK?'

"I'm fine, pixie. Stop worrying."

I heard that and sensed her worry.

She looked up at me, and I saw it on her face. She shook her head, and moved my hand so it was on her knee.

"I can't help it, Bella. You're not normally like this."

I squeezed her knee, and I heard her take a deep breath. She was getting worked up. I had to stop myself from smiling.

"Well, after last time, I just decided to stop letting it bother me."

I was being honest about this, though.

She nodded, kissing me. She moved a little closer and I felt her hand grasp my shirt. She was getting worked up. I moved to her neck, and I heard a moan and a soft rumble come from her chest. This didn't surprise me, really.

I was getting excited and she could tell, but this wasn't about me. This was about her.

I felt her hand on my hip, and moved my hands to settle on her hips.

She nips at my neck, leaning into me.

I pulled away.

Alice immediately stopped, looking at me.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

I shook my head, shifting in my seat. She sat back, looking at me. This may not seem like much, but it's gonna annoy her.

She looked at me, running her hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry, I never should've-"

The expression on my face, must've given me away. She hit me with a pillow, and I just smiled.

"Why you ...-"

"Ow!"

She smacked me in the back of the head, with the pillow.

"Well, you started this!"

She shook her head, looking at me.

"I didn't make you think that you'd ... OK, I did. But, that's not the point. Bella, you made me think I was doing something, that I'm trying to avoid doing. I don't want to push things to far. I know you're a little nervous ... Well, I thought you were."

"I was just having a little fun Alice. If I'm uncomfortable about something, I'll tell you. I promise, I will."

She nodded, looking at me. She shook her head, and didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Bella ... I just, I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you. And, I'm going to get you for that."

She smirked and I shook my head. She was the one who started this!

"Oh no, you started this. I was just-"

"Fine, fine. But, if you're gonna do that, do something else. I thought you were freaked out that I was pressuring you or something."

I shook my head, and tugged her closer. She seemed reluctant, but I managed to get her a little closer.

"You would never do that, pixie. Why would I think that? You have shown me that ... Well, I'm OK feeling like this around you. The last time, I freaked out and couldn't look at you."

She shook her head, and grabbed my hand. She moved our hands to out lap, and I froze. I relaxed, and smiled at her.

"Relax, Bella. It's OK."

"I know. I don't mind."

I squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Alice, I trust you. No one else could be this close to me, without me freaking out."

She just squeezed my hand.

"So, if you're done with the teasing. Wanna cuddle?"

I smiled, and nodded.

"You know I can't say no to you."

She moved closer, cuddling me.

LEAH'S POV

Kate and I have been getting closer and she asked me if she could see me in my wolf form. I was a little nervous, because my clothes shred when I phase. But, she just shook her head and said we could bring something and she would turn around when I phased. I was nervous but agreed.

So, at about 10, we left. I had a backpack with some clothes, and we were walking through the forest. We reached a clearing, and I stopped.

"So, is here OK?"

I nodded, and put the bag by a tree.

I phased and Kate smiled. I was a little bigger than her, when I was like this. But, she didn't seem to mind.

"Is it OK, if I come closer?"

I sat down, and looked at her. I didn't want her to be afraid to come closer. I nodded, and she walked over to me. She reached out, but seemed to decided against touching me. I nudged her hand, and she scratched behind my ear. I whined a little, and she laughed.

"You like that, don't you?'

She sat next to me, and I lay down so I wouldn't tower over her. She started rubbing my back, and stopped.

"Is that OK?"

I look at her, trying to tell her it was. She seemed to understand, and started again.

"I was wondering about the whole imprint ... Actually, could you phase, I need to talk to you."

I stood up and Kate walked to the other end of the clearing, and turned her back.

"I promise I won't turn around. Just tell me when you're ready."

I walked over to the bag, and made sure I kept my back to Kate.

OK, I'll admit, I like her. But, I don't want to do anything that would make her uncomfortable. So, I phase and threw the bag back by the tree.

"OK, you can turn around now."

It had started to rain, so we decided to go back to the house. The rooms were sound-proofed, so whatever Kate wanted to talk about, would stay between us.

"What did you want to talk about?

I looked at Kate, we were in her room, and she was sitting on the bed.

"Will you please sit down? All that pacing is getting irritating."

I do that when I'm nervous, and people tend to find it irritating.

So, I sat next to her. I was a little worried about why she had mentioned the imprint.

"OK, I wanted to talk about the imprint and how it will effect us."

"Kate, I'll do whatever you need me to. I don't care what it is."

She shook her head.

"You see, when you say stuff like that ... Can I be completely honest with you?"

"Kate, you can tell me anything and I won't tell anyone."

I nodded, getting even more worried.

"OK. I was thinking about Bella imprinting on Alice, and the fact they are dating."

"Kate, imprinting doesn't have to lead to that."

"Can I finish, please?"

I kept my mouth shut, letting her finish. She smiled, shaking her head.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, that I was thinking about imprinting. I know you said it doesn't have to lead anywhere, but I was thinking that I might want it to. I know that it's not that long since the whole disaster with Garrett, but when you said that I deserved better than that ... It stuck and made me feel better."

She ... What?

"Kate, I don't know if we should be thinking about that right now. Like you said, it's not long since the whole Garrett thing."

She shook her head, looking out at the forest. She looked at me, and I knew she was trying to make me understand.

"Leah, I'm finished with moping over Garrett. Being with you makes me feel better. So, I wanted to get closer to you."

Why is it so damn difficult to argue with her?!

"Kate, I don't want want you to rush into this."

Again, she shook her head, getting annoyed.

"Leah, I've been thinking about this for a few days. We don't sleep, so that's a lot of thinking."

She had a point, but I was still unsure.

"Kate, I don't know."

"Leah, I care about you. I don't want to keep thinking about something that I don't know will happen."

Oh screw, I like her. Why not?

I nodded, watching her.

"I like you to. I really do. I just didn't want to do anything that would upset you. But, I do care about you, a lot."

She smiled, looking at me. She was so relieved.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me."

We were sitting, leaning against the back of the bed, and I sat up. I was feeling a little nervous though, there was things that she needed to know if she wanted to be with me.

"Leah, why are you looking at me like that? What's wrong?"

"Oh, um, nothing. I'm just thinking. Are you OK?"

She shook her head, watching me.

"What is it, Leah?"

"Nothing, what's wrong?"

She shifted, looking at me.

"This is gonna sound weird, but can the imprint cause you to act kinda silly? You're not, I'm just curious."

"If you're dating your imprint, or in your case the wolf you're dating, it's not unusual. Why?"

She looked down at her hands.

"Cos I really wanna cuddle."

I smiled and moved.

"Well, I'm not gonna say no, silly."

She moved a little closer, and I decided to tell her.

I grabbed her hand and looked down at her.

"I need to talk to you about me being a wolf."


	12. Chapter 12

**OK, this chapter may seem confusing. But, I need to write it this way, or the story won't make sense. **

** One person asked if Bella hurt Alice, when she hit her with the pillow, she didn't, it was just a play fight**

BELLA'S POV

"Alice, it's fine. Come here."

She seemed a little nervous, but moved a little closer. I wrapped my arms around her and she lay her head on my shoulder. I kissed her, and she cuddled into my side.

"I just don't want to make you-"

"Alice, stop. You don't. I'm OK with this now. My little stunt in the cottage should have told you that."

Well, it should've.

She smiled, looking up at me.

"I know. I still have to get you back for that."

I shook my head, thinking about that. She was the one who started it.

"Oh no. You started it."

She laughed, and lay her hand across my stomach. I giggled, my stomach is a little ticklish. Something she would use against me. She seemed to realise what she had done, and smiled. She started tickling me, and I tried to stop her, but I couldn't exactly stop her. She's faster than me.

So, it led to her being on top of me, tickling my sides. I wasn't having any luck stopping her. I remembered that she was ticklish as well, but I couldn't exactly stop her, could I?

"Alice!"

She laughed, and she kept tickling me. She shifted and I felt myself getting excited. She felt it to, but kept up with what she was doing. I reached out, trying to tickle her, and it worked. She pulled away, trying to get away.

"Bella!"

I started tickling her, and somehow I ended up on top of her. I'm still not sure how. But, she wasn't giving in anytime soon.

"So, who started it?"

Alice laughed, trying to stop me. I knew she was letting me do this, but it was still fun.

I started on her sides, and asked again.

"Alice, who started it?"

She laughed, looking at me.

"It was ... M...Me."

"And who wanted to get me back for retaliating?"

She started laughing again, but I didn't let up.

"M... Me. Bella!"

I laughed, and she tried to throw me off, but that just made me fall forward and on top of her.

She laughed, but that stopped. I looked down at her, and I knew that there was no going back from this.

LEAH'S POV

"What is it, Leah?"

I looked at Kate, nervous. I had never told anyone about this. Well, Bella figured it out, but she was the only other girl in the pack. Kate squeezed my hand, and smiled at me.

"Leah, what ever it is, you can talk to me. I care about you."

I smiled at her, but I was still really nervous.

"Well, how much do you know about the wolves?"

She sat up, but didn't let go of my hand.

"I know that most shifters are guys, and that for some reason, Bella is a silver fox. I know that you are the only girls in the pack. Normally, we can't be around them, but I can be around Bella, she's a different type of shifter. As for you, I assumed it was the imprint. Nothing else really. Well, apart from the fact that your clothes tear when you phase. And a few other things. Why?"

I took a deep breath, thinking about how I was going to explain this. Would she still want to be with me, if she knew I was different? Wait ... What other things?

"Wh... What other things?"

Kate laughed, and moved a little closer.

"Nothing that important. Just the fact the girls are a little different." She squeezed my knee. "From other girls."

She ... She knew?

"You ... You knew?"

She shook her head, looking at me.

"Of course I knew silly. I've known about the pack for a long time, so I found out a few things. I don't care about that, you're still Leah. And I knew what you were going to say. Why would that make me think that I didn't want to be with you? None of that matters to me. Plus, when you get excited, it's kinda hard to miss."

I blushed, burying my face in my hands. I heard her laugh, and squeeze my knee. She really needed to stop doing that.

"Leah, look at me."

OK, I'll admit, It's kinda hard to be around her when I get excited. But, I wanted to get used being around her and not feel awkward if I do get excited.

I looked up at her, and she was watching me.

"Leah, you're still you. The same person, that I've been getting to know for the past few weeks. I don't care about any of that. And you don't have to feel awkward around me. Knowing I have that effect on you, well it's not a bad thing. Well, not to me."

She laughed, while I turned every shade of red there is. She ... She knew and she never told me. I guess she didn't want to make this even more difficult, if we never started seeing one another. I guess I could understand that.

"Kate, I just ... I can't believe you actually knew. I was expecting you to freak out, and not want to be with me, when I told you."

She shook her head, and grabbed my hand. She moved our hands to my lap, and I started to get a little nervous.

"Leah, don't be nervous. I'm just holding your hand, there's nothing wrong with that. I would never do something like that, silly. I care about you."

I leaned against her, relieved. She was OK with it.

"I can't help it, but I'll get used to it. I care about you to, I just wanna take this slow."

"I know you will. And, I want to take this slowly as well."

HAYLEY'S POV

"Lucas! Give me that!"

Lucas laughed, holding my laptop above his head. His taller than me, so I couldn't reach it.

"Melody! Lucas is being an idiot!"

"Lucas, what ever you did ... Un-do it!"

He grumbled about that. He knew better than to argue with her. He gave me back the laptop, and I hit him.

"Ow!"

"Well, don't take my stuff then."

I went up to my room, sitting on my bed. That idiot was always taking my stuff! I shook my head, and heard Melody giving out to him. I laughed, when she smacked him. He may have imprinted on her, but that didn't mean that he couldn't annoy her.

I checked my laptop to make sure that he hadn't done anything to it, and once I was sure that he hadn't anything to it, I decided to go out.

I walked out of the house, and phased. I was different to my brother and Melody. They were black and brown when they phased, but I was white with patches of black on my face. I decided to look around a bit.

I reached a clearing and knew I was close to the other house. And I knew they were vampires. Great, now we have that to worry about.

"Hope! Where are you going?"

I saw a guy with long hair, following someone. He had his back to me, and didn't notice me. The person he was following turned around and ... I think I just found my imprint.

**Confused? It'll make sense soon**


	13. Chapter 13

BELLA'S POV

Alice pulled away, not looking at me.

"Bella, stop. I don't-"

I sat up, pulling her with me. I wasn't really ready, but I wouldn't have minded getting a little closer to her.

"It's OK, pixie."

She looked at me, and I could see that she was upset. I took her hand, and squeezed it.

"Bella, I just-"

"Hey, stop. It's OK, don't worry about it. I know that it's to soon, I was just having some fun."

Alice shook her head, watching me. I felt her squeeze my hand.

"I know that Bella, I just ... Just not now, I want to wait a while and for us to get closer."

I wrapped my arm around her, kissing the top of her head. I had been thinking about something for a while, and wanted to bring it up.

"Alice, can I talk to you about something?"

Alice looked up at me, and she knew what I was going to say.

"Bella, are you sure?"

I shrugged, thinking.

"Alice, I wanna share a room with you, if that's OK?"

Alice smiled, kissing me.

"Of course, it's OK, silly. I'm happy about it. I wanted to wait until then, for ... This."

I kissed her, and we started to move my stuff to her room, and I noticed Alice's eyes were a little darker than usual.

"Alice, you go hunt. I'll do this."

Alice put down what she was sorting through and looked up at me.

"It's OK, Bella."

I shook my head, frowning.

"Do I need to drag Emmett in here?"

"I'm going, I'm going."

I smiled and she left. I packed up my stuff, and moved it to her room. From what I felt from her, I knew she was hunting. I knew where to put all my stuff, and when I was done, I sat on the bed, looking around. The walls were a light shade of purple, and there were drawings lining the walls. I stood up when I up to look at it, when Emmett walked in.

"Emmett? Is everything OK?"

He didn't look happy, and now that the door was open, I could hear fighting downstairs.

"Alice went out and Edward attacked her. It looks like he's back..."

I rushed past him downstairs, and he followed me.

"Bella, wait!"

He grabbed my wrist, stopping me. The big teddy bear, that I knew Emmett to be was completely gone. He was clearly worried about his baby sister. he wasn't the only one.

"What?"

"Carlisle is bringing her up, she's going to need you with her. She cares about you, Bella."

But, how did he get past her?

I opened my mouth to ask that question, but someone ran past me into Alice's room. Emmett looked at me, not saying anything. I rushed past him, and ran into her room.

I wasn't prepared for what I was going to find, though. She was in pretty rough shape. There were cracks down her cheek and down her neck. I was sure that there more on her chest, though. I looked at Carlisle and Esme as I knelt next to the bed.

"What happened?"

And how did I not feel anything bad?

Carlisle started checking her over, and she wasn't exactly responsive.

"He attacked her, and Emmett found her. He had gone out as well. She'll be OK, Bella. This isn't unusual after an attack, but she's going to need some rest."

But ... Wait, wasn't she gonna need more than that, to heal?

"But, is she going to need-"

"Yes, she will. I'll have to get some from the hospital, she needs it now."

I shook my head, looking down at her. She needed it now.

"She needs it, now."

They looked at me, understanding what I meant. Carlisle shook his head, while Esme spoke.

"You don't have to do that. It's OK."

I shook my head, and finally noticed Emmett behind me. Everyone else was out, so there was no one else in the house.

"It's OK. Bites don't affect me. I've been bitten before in attacks. Leah and the others are affected, just not me."

They seemed reluctant, but I reminded them that she needed it now. They left, but left the door open. I sat on the bed, and Alice started to wake up.

"W... What-"

"Ssh, pixie. You're OK. You've been hurt and need to heal."

She seemed confused, and I moved a little closer, trying not to hurt her anymore.

"Mm. Bella, I-"

"Ssh. I know what you need, Carlisle offered to get it, but I ... Well, what's the point when I'm here?"

She tried to argue, but I stopped her, seeing how weak she was.

"Hey, it's OK. Now, come on."

She was sitting up a little, and I convinced her it was OK. She seemed reluctant, and with the way she was sitting, it would be awkward. So I, (very gently), put her on my lap. She bit my neck and I winced at the pain, but I knew she would feel better.

I started to get woozy, and she eventually stopped. She looked at me, and she looked worried. I lay back, and the others walked in a few minutes later. Alice was laying next to me, still a little weak, but better than she was.

"How are you Bella?"

I smiled weakly at Carlisle. I felt woozy and needed some sleep.

"Fine, just a little woozy."

He nodded, and looked at Alice. She didn't want to do that, but she needed it.

"What about you?"

She shrugged, moving closer to me. No one said anything about it, and after a few minutes, they left and I fell asleep.

HAYLEY'S POV

My imprint is a vampire? OK, now I'm confused. I watched them, but made sure they didn't see me. The guy, Adam, said something about someone called Jasper and that Hope shouldn't be with him. Great, my imprint is straight. I was fine with it, gender really doesn't matter when it comes to imprinting.

"Hope, why are you with him?"

"Because we care about each other!"

Adam shook his head.

"I care about Emmett! Bret cares about Rosalie! And we know they care about us. But, I can see that he doesn't care about you that way. You should just find someone who treats you right. You deserve it. It doesn't matter who it is."

Hope sighed, looking at him.

"You know what? You're right. But, I'm worried about how he will react. He's not exactly predictable."

I won't be responsible for what I do to this guy.

"Hope, talk to him in the house. That way you won't be un-protected. You never know, you could meet someone else."

She smiled and I couldn't stop myself thinking that she was pretty when she smiled.

"I'm just ... I'm worried about it. Hey do you smell that?"

Oh great. Now they're gonna find me.

They walked over to me, and I wasn't able to get far enough.

"Hey, you're a shifter like our sisters girlfriend."

I whined and they looked down at me.

"It's OK, we won't hurt you."

I looked at Adam, and phased. They smiled, knowing I could talk to them properly now.

"I'm sorry, we just moved into the house not far from yours and I was just looking around."

They smiled, and Hope was watching me.

"It's OK..."

"Hayley. My brother, Lucas and his imprint, Melody are at the house. Do I need to explain that?"

They shook their heads, watching me.

"No, our sister is her girlfriends imprint. I'm sure the rest of the family would like to meet you all. How about we all meet her at 7 tonight?"

I nodded knowing that I could never get out of it, and we said goodbye. I couldn't stop myself looking at Hope, one last time. But, she caught me looking. She seemed to see something in the way I was watching her, and told Adam to go back without her. They had told me about Bella, another shifter like us and her girlfriend Alice, along with the rest of the family.

"Hayley, wait."

I stopped and turn to look at her properly.

"What is it, Hope?"

"Why are you looking at me the same way Bella looks at Alice?"

I blushed looking at my shoes, and scratched the back of my neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

As soon as I said it, I knew she didn't believe me. She shook her head, and moved a little closer.

"Hayley, have you imprinted?"

She took my silence as a yes. Neither of us spoke for a few minutes, and I broke the silence.

"I'm ... I'm sorry, I heard what you said about Jasper, I don't want him to get angry about this and hurt you."

Hope shook her head, and looked away.

"This ... This is what I needed ... Well, not ... You know what I mean. I need to leave him, and this gives me the chance to do that."

Oh, she's so cute when she'd flustered!

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm sure you know how the imprint works, with you sister."

Hope nodded and she said she needed to get back but she said we could meet up the following day.

**OK, I'm leaving on Saturday for a week. I'll try to post something tomorrow, but I can't promise that I will. But, I'll update as soon as I can.**


	14. Chapter 14

By the next morning, everyone was back and worried about Alice. Rosalie ... Well, she was furious. Bret had to convince her to stay with Alice. She wanted to go after Edward and tear his head off. She was surprised that I had done what I had, but she was glad that I did. Hope and Jasper were worried. Well, I could see Hope was extremely concerned. Jasper ... It seemed, forced? He was with her for a very long time, he should be concerned.

We were laying on the bed that night, and I had my arm around her. Esme had given me something to eat, and after a bit more sleep, I felt OK. Woozy, but OK. I was more concerned about Alice. The cracks were slowly healing, but had left white scars along her cheek, neck and I'm pretty sure there were some on her chest.

"Bella."

I looked down at Alice, who seemed to have perked up a ting bit.

"What is it, pixie? Do you need anything?"

She smiled up at me, which was good to see.

"No, I'm OK. Relax, baby. No, I just wanted to talk about earlier, when you-"

"Alice, I was worried about you, and that couldn't wait. I was worried about you, pixie."

Alice smiled, listening to me. She kissed my shoulder, watching me.

"I know you were, I thought that it would have a bad effect on you, and I was afraid that I would hurt you."

I shook my head. Silly pixie.

"Silly pixie. You could never hurt me. I was just trying to make sure you were going to be OK. Going after Eddie was appealing, but you need me more."

"Yeah, I know you wanted to. I could hear it."

I blushed, thinking about that. I had forgotten about that, when I saw her.

"Oops."

She laughed, and shifted.

"You wanna sit up?"

She nodded, and we sat up. I made sure she was comfortable, and lay next to her.

"That's better."

We sat on the bed, talking, for a while and Alice said something about getting changed. She was doing better, but I was a little worried. She told me she was OK, and walked into the bathroom.

She walked out a few minutes later, and I could see that I had been right about the scars. I could see a few disappearing into her shirt. I grabbed my stuff, and got changed. I sat next to her, and looked at her.

"I was out, and saw him. He said something about you, and I ... Well, I told him to leave you alone and that he needed to accept that we're together. He got angry, and next thing I know, I'm thrown into a tree. We fought for a while. I'm not sure, how he was able to get past me. But, Emmett found me, a few minutes later, and brought me back."

I was shaking by the time she was finished. She grabbed my hand, and started rubbing my back. Shouldn't this be the other way around?

"How could ... You're his sister, Alice."

"I know, baby. But, something he said was a little odd."

"What-"

"No!"

Shouting cut me off, our door was open, so we could still hear what was going on in the rest of the house. Alice looked at me, confused. I stood up, that was Hope shouting. Was she arguing with someone?

Emmett ran by, and we followed him. Hope and Jasper were arguing.

"Jasper, what the Hell are you talking ... You lied to me! I'm not your mate, am I?"

We reached their room, and could see them on opposite sides of the room. Hope looked extremely upset, Jasper looked pissed off and everyone just stood there, waiting for Jasper to answer her. Alice wrapped her arms around me, and I could feel her worry.

"I'm not."

Bret had her arm around Rosalie, who looked angry.

"She's telling the truth. I can't get anything from him, but she's not lying."

Oh crap, this is not gonna be good. We were supposed to be meeting a group of new shifters in the area. They were like me, and I wanted to meet them, but that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

Emmett lost it and slammed Jasper against the wall.

"First Ali', now her? What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

Jasper tried to push him off, but was slammed against the wall again. Rosalie looked pissed, but was staying where she was. Bret was holding her hand, trying to get her to stay where she was. Adam looked pissed. Carlisle and Esme were watching everything, standing by the door. Kate and Leah were next to them, watching. I could see that they were holding hands, well they are just friends anymore.

"Fine, she's right."

Aaand all Hell breaks loose.

A massive argument followed, and Jasper was told to leave, and he swore to never come back.

Hope asked if she could speak to me, while Bret tried to calm Rosalie down. She had ... Well, she lost it, and punched him. Several times.

Alice went into our room and I sat on the bed with Hope. She was clearly upset.

"There's more to what happened. I think you'll understand more than the others. Actually, could you-"

"Someone want me?"

Alice appeared and sat next to me.. Hope obviously decided that she wanted Alice here, and Alice had seen it.

"Yeah. I think you and Bella will understand better than the others. So, I wanted to tell you first. I know the others want to know, but they understand that I need time to get through this."

Alice and I waited for her to tell us, and Alice leaned back against me. Hope smiled, watching us.

"I was out with Adam yesterday, and we could tell there were new shifters in the area. We saw one and it was like you Bella, She was white, and had black patches on her face. We told her that we wouldn't hurt her and she phased. She knew about us, and we told her about everyone. She kept looking at me, and I noticed that she was watching me the way you." She looked at me. "Look at Alice."

"So, I told Adam, to go back to the house. I walked over to her and we talked for a while. She imprinted. This was what I needed to leave him. I just couldn't take it. We were talking this morning, and he said something about when we met. Eventually, he admitted that I wasn't his mate."

OK, now this was big. I could see now, why she wanted to tell Alice and I first. I looked at Alice, who looked annoyed.

"I can't believe he actually done that. But, I'm sure you're confused over the whole imprint thing?"

Hope looked at me, shaking her head.

"No. Hayley explained it."

I nodded. Hope had told us about Hayley, Melody and Lucas.

"OK."

I nudged Alice's shoulder, and she looked up at me.

"Sorry. I'm just annoyed about all of this."

Hope shook her head.

"I was going to leave him anyway, but it was a shock. We had a bit of a fight last night though."

Alice looked a little confused, and I looked at Hope, waiting for her to explain.

"I was worried about you, after what happened. I knew you'd be OK, but I was still worried. I heard what you did."

She looked at me, smiling. "I said something about it, and he told me to stop worrying and that you would be OK. It was the way he acted when he said it, pissed me off. Like he didn't care. I told him I was worried and that I was glad that Bella did what she did. He just shook his head, and I ... Well, lets just say I was kinda annoyed."

OK, that wasn't good. I wrapped my arm around Alice's waist and she leaned back further. Hope smiled, watching us.

"He's not worth it. But, what are you going to do about this imprint?"

"Well, after everyone meets later, we're going to talk about it."

Hope told everyone about the imprint as we were getting ready to leave. They were surprised but understood that there was nothing she could've done about it.

LEAH'S POV

We decided to go out after that disaster with Hope and Jasper. We went up to the cliff, that I had brought Kate to. She seemed to like it. I had gotten annoyed watching everything that was happening. But, when I felt Kate grab my hand, it helped calm down.

"You really like it up here, don't you?"

Kate nodded, smiling at me.

"Of course I do. I'm the only person that you've brought up here, and it means a lot to me."

She sat down, and I sat next to her. I moved a little closer and she put her arm around me. I was a little surprised, but it was nice.

"Is this OK?"

I nodded, smiling.

"Of course, it's OK."

We sat like that for a little while talking, and I started to get a little worked up, while we talked about the whole Hope and Jasper thing. Kate squeezed my shoulders, and moved a little closer. I leaned into her, for a little comfort and felt her kiss my forehead. I froze, not expecting that. I looked up at her, smiling. I leaned forward and kissed her.

I pulled away, leaning my forehead against hers. I felt her squeeze my knee and move a little closer. I hadn't been expecting any of this and felt a little overwhelmed. Kate could see that, and didn't say anything.

"Kate, I-"

"Ssh. It's OK. I know this was unexpected. Come here."

She sat back, and I leaned back against her. I was a little excited as well as shocked. Kate laughed moving my hands away from my lap.

"It's OK, Leah. I told you that I don't care about any of that. I care about you."

We stayed like that for a little while, before we had to leave and go to that meeting with the new shifters in the area. Apparentlly they were like Bella, and I was interested in meeting them.

HAYLEY'S POV

We met them in the same spot, that I'd met Hope and Adam. We had to meet the pack of wolf shifters that morning, that was interesting. Their Alpha was an ass, and I wanted to punch him, but that wouldn't have ended well.

I introduced everyone, and after talking about a treaty they had with the wolf pack and the imprint. Apparently Jasper and Hope had, had a massive argument that morning and he'd left. I was upset that he had done that, but I just wanted to make sure she was OK.

Everyone left and I went for a walk with Hope.

"We were arguing and ... I always thought I was his mate, but he admitted that it wasn't true, he'd lied to me."

We stopped, in a clearing and sat down. I was angry that he had done that to her, and I was glad he wasn't around.

"OK, he's lucky he's not around."

She laughed, looking at me.

"You sound like Emmett."

"He's the big guy, isn't he?"

I'm not great with names, sue me.

"Yeah. They big one. We all call him a big teddy bear though. Just don't be surprised if he picks you up hugging you."

Oh great, he's gonna love my brother.

"Oh, he's going to love Lucas. They'll be great friends."

We both laughed, but I could tell that she wanted to talk about the imprint.

"Can I ask you something, Hayley?"

"Sure, what is it?"

She looked nervous, and I thought it was cute.

"I was wondering about the imprint. I know you need to be near me. But, the others are all dating their imprints. I was thinking we could just get to know each other-"

"Whoa. Hope, we just met. I know a lot do end up their imprints. But, I just wanna get to know you. I understand that you're not ready for anything like that. It doesn't have to lead to that. We can just be friends."

She smiled and I could tell she was relieved.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. That fight really affected me."

I shook my head, I could see that.

"Don't worry about it. We can just get to know each other, how about that?"

She nodded, and we sat there for a while telling each about ourselves. I was happy that she was OK, with the imprint, and that she was willing to get to know me.

**What did Eddie say? Hmmm, and is that the last we'll see of Jasper?**

**So, I managed to get this done. No updates for a while, but I'll update as soon as I can.**


	15. Chapter 15

BELLA'S POV

"How are you feeling?"

Alice smiled at me. It's been a few days and she's feeling better.

"I'm fine, what about you?"

I shrugged, I moved a little closer to her and kissed her. We were in our room, cuddling.

"I'm OK, as long as you are."

She shook her head, looking up at me. She hated when I said stuff like that. But, it was true.

"Bella-"

"I know, I know."

I wrapped my arms around her, and she froze. I frowned, and looked down at her. Her eyes were glazed over. I kissed her shoulder, waiting. I could feel that she was bothered by something. I didn't know what.

_'Oh no. Not him. She'll be so upset.'_

Wait,_ what?_

What did she mean?

She looked up at me, and I could see something was _really_ wrong.

"Bella, it's ... Your dad. Edwards going to attack him."

He was going to ... This just didn't make any sense! He wants me to be with him, but he attacks the people I care about?!

"What? When?"

She didn't say anything for a few minutes and when she looked at me, I could tell it was to late.

"In about 5 minutes."

The door was closed, but as Alice told me, the door opened and Rosalie walked in.

"I just wanted to ... Alice, what's wrong?"

"Edward is going to attack Bella's dad in about 5 minutes."

Bret appeared next to Rosalie, watching her.

"OK, there has to be-"

"Come on. Maybe we can catch Eddie."

Everyone looked at Alice, and after some debate, everyone left. Leah and Kate we nowhere to be found, and Hope was out with Hayley. We got to my dads house, but we were to late, He was dead. We found him in the kitchen.

Alice and I were in the kitchen, when we heard a commotion outside. We ran out to find Rosalie and Bret beating the crap out of Edward. The idiot thought it was a good idea to stick around, and now he was paying for it. I couldn't believe that he had actually done that. Seeing my dad lying there ... Alice grabbed my hand, squeezing it. Edward looked at us, glaring at us. He managed to get away from the other two, and attacked Alice. I caught him, slamming him into a tree before he could even touch her. I could feel how angry she was at him, but I could also tell she was worried about me.

"Why?"

He didn't answer me, and I tightened my grip on his throat. I knew it wouldn't affect him, but I needed to him to understand my point.

Alice was next to me, along with the others. Adam had his arms around Emmett, who looked like he would rather be standing here. Rosalie was next to Bret, watching us.

"I wanted you to be with me, I thought-"

"Let me guess, if you couldn't have me, no one could? Edward, you attacked Alice, and just killed my dad. How would that make me want to be with you?"

Carlisle and Esme were watching him, seeing how bad he had really gotten. This wasn't the Edward they knew.

"Well? She asked you a question?"

I looked at Adam. He rarely spoke, so I was surprised to hear from him. Edward tried to throw me off, but I didn't let up.

"You were with me, and I wanted that again."

And doing this was supposed to help how?

I heard a growl behind me, I didn't have to turn to know it was Alice. She was pissed off. I could feel it.

_**"Relax, he's trying to talk his way out of this, but I'm about 2 minutes away from tearing his head off."**_

Alice knew I was right, but didn't let him see that.

"Edward, even if I hadn't imprinted, that would never ever happen. You left me and disappeared for 10 years. I can't exactly forget that."

"They left you to."

I knew he would say that, but I didn't get the chance to reply, Bret answered him.

"Because you lied to everyone! You talked them into leaving, telling them that she would be better off all of you. You attacked Alice, and now this, but you actually thought you would get her back. I-"

Edward tried to throw me off again, and managed to push me back a little. I was more focused on Alice, but Alice grabbed him. She ... Well, he wouldn't be bothering anyone again. He was in pieces by the time she was finished with him. After Emmett took care of Edward, or the pieces of him, I walked over to Alice. I wrapped my arms around her, and she leaned back against me. I kissed her shoulder, and she sighed.

"I can't believe he thought doing that would make you go back to him."

The Edward I thought I knew was gone. He really was. He actually killed my dad! I started getting pretty upset, and Alice turned around and pulled me into a hug. I could tell she was trying to calm me down. I could feel it. She just wanted me to know that she was there for me. I squeezed her shoulders, and a little while later, Alice managed to get me away from the house. The others were going to stay behind and sort things out. I needed to get away and Alice brought me to her cottage.

LEAH'S POV

"Kate?"

Kate looked at me, we had left early and decided to go to the meadow. It was a little bright out, and I had never seen her in sunlight before. She laughed, when I just stared at her, but I couldn't help it.

"What is it?"

She smiled, watching me. We were laying next to each other.

**'God, she's beautiful.'**

What was that?

"Um... Kate were you just thinking that you think ... That you think I'm b-beautiful?"

Kate was surprised, but nodded. That must be what the others had been talking about. It's supposed to help when I phase so we can talk.

"Y-Yeah. What-"

"It's the imprint. Sometimes, it happens, not always. It's supposed to help if I phase so we can talk. Does it-"

Kate cut me off with a kiss.

"Of course not. I was just surprised. I don't mind."

And I could feel something odd, she was happy?

"OK, I think something else is coming through the imprint. Were you just feeling really happy?"

"Yeah. Wait, you won't be able to do what Jasper can, will you?"

I shook my head, I understood why she was concerned about that.

"No, I'll be able to sense how you feel, but not change it. If something's bothering you, I'd ask you, not try to change it. I'd never do that, Kate."

She nodded and we spent the afternoon talking about the imprint.

HOPE'S POV

"Hayley, can I ask you something?"

Hayley looked at me, we were walking through the forest, getting to know each other. I was enjoying getting to know her. I was still upset about Jasper, but I was getting through it.

"Sure, what is it, Hope?"

I was worried about the fact she was a shifter and I thought that me being a vampire would bother her.

"Well ... I've been thinking, and ... Does me being a vampire bother you?"

She stopped and turned around. She looked a little annoyed.

"Hope, I'll admit I was shocked. But, it wouldn't stop me wanting to be around you. I care about you, and I want to get to know you. Leave the imprint out of it, I think you're a great person. I really do. Isn't you're sister dating a shifter?"

I nodded, but I really considered Bella my sister now.

"Yeah, Alice is. But, I really consider Bella my sister. Alice is so happy with her, I'm glad they have each other."

Hayley nodded, and eventually convinced that she was OK with everything. We got to know each other a little better. She told me about Lucas and Melody, and something about how she was planning on getting him back for stealing her laptop. I made her promise not to murder him, and she ... Oh God, those puppy dog eyes, I was mush. Now, I know how Bella feels when Alice pouts.

I, (eventually), regained the ability to speak. Hayley laughed and said she had to leave.

I walked back thinking about what had just happened. This was moving way to fast and I needed time to think.

BELLA'S POV

Alice and I waked back to the house a few hours later, and went up to our room. Everyone was back and told me everything was taken care of. Leah, Kate, and Hope arrived a little while later. They were concerned about me, and came up to see me. They understood I was upset, and left after a little while.

I turned to Alice, and she moved away a little. I could feel that she didn't want to upset me. But, moving away didn't help. I just wanted to be close to her.

"Alice, don't. I want to be close to you. It's what I need right now."

She nodded, moving closer. I curled up next to her, and she wrapped her arms around me. I still couldn't believe he had done that, the Edward I thought I knew was really gone.

"Bella, it's OK. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

She kissed the top of my head, moving closer.

"I just can't understand why he done that. I know he wanted me back, but I never expected him to attack you and kill my dad."

"Ssh. I know. But, don't worry about me, I'm OK. Edward was an idiot. He can't bother you anymore."


	16. Chapter 16

BELLA'S POV

It's been about 6 weeks since my dads funeral. I was a mess, but I'm slowly pulling myself together. There were times where I just broke down in tears, though. But, Alice is always there. She held me every single time I broke down and told me that she was here for me and that she wasn't going anywhere. I'm not great but I'm doing better.

"Bella?"

I looked at Alice. We were in our room, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, pixie?"

She smiled, she always did when I called her that.

"Want to go for a walk? And why do I get the feeling you want to phase?"

I kinda did, but I didn't want to bother her.

"I kinda do. Would you mind? It helps me relax, sometimes?"

"Bella, you never have to ask. If you want to walk around the house as a fox, that's fine. Although, that would mean Emmett would bother you."

I blushed, looking away. I phased and jumped off the bed. Alice said she didn't mind me sitting on the bed when I was like this, but I didn't want to get fur on the bed. I looked up at her, and she reached out and scratched behind my ears. I whined, and nuzzled her hand. She laughed, moving closer to the edge of the bed.

"So, is that a no to that walk?"

I shook my head and we left. Emmett tried to pull my tail, and I moved closer to Alice. She smiled down at me, and looked at Emmett.

"Emmett, don't. She doesn't like that."

He smiled down at me, and knelt down. I'm a Hell of a lot smaller than him, when I'm like this and he knew that. He rubbed the top of my head.

"Aw. I'm sorry, Bella. You OK?"

Alice moved away, watching us. She sat next to Adam, and started talking to him about something. I nodded, and Emmett sat in one of the arm chairs. No one minded me going around like this, which was a relief.

"So, you doing OK, Bella?"

I nodded, and he seemed happy about that. They all knew how bad I had gotten, and were relieved to see me doing a little better. Adam looked at me, and reached out to rub my back. He couldn't reached and made a big deal of trying to reach. Alice and Emmett laughed at him, and I moved closer.

He rubbed my back, and smiled. We spent a little while with them, and went for a walk. We ended up going to the meadow, and I lay down with my head in Alice's lap. I was doing better thanks to her. It was tough, but I was doing OK.

"You comfy?"

She looked down at me, rubbing the top of my head. I whined, and she laughed. We didn't always use our link, sometimes it was nice to be like this.

"Good. Hey, you want to go back to the cottage?"

I sat up and nudged her shoulder. She laughed, and stood up. She tugged at my tail, gently. I felt it, but I didn't find it painful.

We reached the cottage and walked to one of the bedrooms. Well, Alice did. I stopped to phase and she disappeared. I followed the scent of strawberries and found her in one of the bedrooms, smiling at me.

"You feeling any better?"

I nodded, I was. I sat on the bed, moving closer to her. She cuddled into my side, kissing my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her, looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm doing better."

She kissed me, and I could tell something was bothering her.

"But, something was bothering you though."

She started fidgeting and looked away.

_'Will she freak out?'_

"Alice, nothing you tell me will make me freak out, pixie. What is it?"

She moved away a little, but I stopped her. I grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Bella, I..."

"You can tell me anything, pixie."

She looked at me, and I could see that she was trying to tell me something important.

"I ... I love you, Bella."

She ... Loves me. I knew I loved her, but I didn't want to bring it up, with everything that had happened.

"I ... I love you to, Alice."

She was surprised that I felt the same way, but kissed me. She tried to pull away, but I stopped her. I was tired of her being so careful around me and I wanted it to stop. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Bella, what-"

"Ssh. It's OK."

I kissed her. I wanted this, I knew it was OK. Things are finally starting to calm down a little. I'm doing OK, and want to be close to her. This way.

HOPE'S POV

"Hayley, I wanna talk to you about something?"

Hayley looked at me, she had invited me over. Lucas and Melody were upstairs, but they did speak to me for a while.

"What is it, Hope?"

"Well, I was thinking that I wanna slow down a little. I don't want to rush into anything after what happened with Jasper."

Hayley shook her head, looking at me.

"Hope, no one is rushing into anything. I just want to be your friend, nothing more. We barely know each other. I know what he did was horrible, I know. I just want to be near you, nothing more. It's been what 2 months since we met?"

I nodded, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I really like her. I don't, do I?

LEAH'S POV

"Kate!"

I laughed, trying to get away from Kate. _Someone_ had discovered I'm ticklish, and was currently on top of me. I was a little nervous, being in this position, but Kate had told me that she liked knowing she had this effect on me. She squirmed, laughing. She grabbed my arms, pinning me to the bed. I was panting, looking up at her.

"To bad I'm not ticklish.

She had a point, and sat back on my hips. I got a little nervous, and she shook her head.

"It's OK, Leah."

She lay next to me, throwing her arms across my waist.

"I just-"

"Stop. I like knowing you feel that way about me. I know you're not ready for anything more that this, but tickle fights are fun."

I hit her arm playfully, and we spent the rest of the day talking. I felt good, knowing that she was OK with me not being ready yet.


	17. Chapter 17

**skip this if you don't like smut. I need to separate these scenes in case anyone isn't comfortable reading this. If you skip this, it won't effect the story in any way.**

I kissed Alice, and she pulled me on top of her. I was starting to have trouble with figuring out where my emotions stopped and hers started. I kissed her neck and heard a moan above me. I felt her hands tangle in my hair, and looked up at her. She kissed me and I sat up, pulling her with me.

She kissed me, tugging at the hem of my shirt. I could feel myself getting excited, and I knew she could feel it. I was kinda nervous, but I knew that everything would be alright. I trust her.

"Ssh. It's alright. Come here."

She pulled me closer to her, kissing me. She pushed me back, straddling me. I kissed her, and felt her hands slip under my top. I shivered, looking up at her.

"To cold?"

I shook my head, she was the perfect temperature.

"Of course not. You're perfect."

My top was thrown ... Somewhere. I'm not really to sure when it ended up on the floor.

I looked up at Alice, and she was watching me. She kissed me, and moved to my neck. I bit my lip, trying not to moan. I failed. I was going to have a lot to cover up.

I felt her undo my bra and looked up at her. Our connection was making me feel overwhelmed, and I knew she was feeling the same. I covered my chest, as she threw my bra off the bed. She shook her head, and pulled my hands away from my chest.

"You're beautiful, baby."

She pushed me back, and I closed my eyes, as I felt her tongue cover one of my nipples.

"Mmmmm. Alice!"

I felt her massage the other one, and soon I felt her tug at my jeans. She pulled them off, and it was obvious how excited, I really was. I was nervous about her seeing this, but I knew that she was fine with me being different.

She pulled my boxers down, pulling them off. I looked down at her, seeing that her eyes were pitch black. Before I knew it, her mouth covered my appendage.

"Oh shit! Alice!"

Somehow, I ended up on top of her, kissing her neck. I threw her top and bra off the bed. I bit one of her nipples roughly, causing her to moan, closing her eyes.

"Ah! Bella!"

I pulled off her skinny jeans, along with her underwear, looking up at her. She gasped, as I touched her. She pulled me closer to her, kissing me. I felt her grab me, giving it a few tugs.

I rubbed myself against her, trying and failing to stop the moan that escaped.

"Mm. Oh God, Bella."

Alice kissed me, and I spread her legs and slowly pushed in, causing her to wrap her legs around my waist.

Her scent, her thoughts (which I will NOT repeat), her emotions. It was to much.

'Ah! Bella!"

I thrusted repeatedly, feeling her legs tighten around my waist.

"Ugh! Alice!"

I felt Alice clench around me, and she let out a string of cries, along with a few profanities.

"Fuck! Oh, Belllla!"

I collapsed on top of her, completely spent.

"Mm. Bella, that was great."

She wrapped her arms around me, kissing me.

I was completely drained, and Alice could tell.

"Ssh. Go to sleep, baby. I love you."

I fell asleep, with her arms wrapped around me, perfectly happy.


	18. Chapter 18

**If you skipped the last chapter, this takes place at the same time, as that. So, we can see how things are with Hope and Leah.**

LEAH'S POV

"Come on!"

Kate shook her head, I wanted her to meet my brother, but she was nervous. I knew he'd like her, so there was nothing to worry about.

"No."

"He'll like you, kitty."

Don't ask, I called her that once and it stuck.

She shook her head, looking at me. I don't know why she was so nervous. My brother wasn't a shifter, he'd moved a few years ago. I knew he'd like her.

"Kitty, I want you to meet him, it's important to me. He's the only one you can meet. I was thrown off the reservation and ..."

I trailed off thinking. The truth was ... My mom had found out about the imprint and called me a freak. Not because I'd imprinted on another woman, but that I'd imprinted on a vampire. It was a shock to me as well. But I care about Kate. She accepts me being different and that means a lot to me.

"Leah? What's wrong?"

I was standing by the bed. We shared a bed, but nothing more had happened. I wasn't quite ready yet, and Kate understood that.

"I ... My mom heard about the imprint. She doesn't want to see me. She called me a freak for imprinting on a vampire. She didn't care about me imprinting on another woman, just that you're a vampire. I told Seth, and he wanted to meet you. He wants to see the person who is making me happy. That's what he said. But, she just won't accept it. I don't know why she's acting this way. I thought she cared about me."

Kate grabbed my hand, pulling me onto her lap. She kissed me, and I wrapped my arms around her. We lay like that cuddling. She held me, as I got upset and let me get it all out. I looked up at her, and she was watching me, concerned.

"Leah, I ... Leah, I love you."

She ... She loves me?

Me. The person who imprinted, after meeting her just once?

I knew I cared about her, but I never thought she would feel like that about me.

"I love you to, kitty."

She smiled, kissing my nose.

"Don't worry about you're mom. If she can't accept you, then ... Well, you have me, and your brother. Along with everyone here."

She kissed me, and I lay my head on her shoulder. I really cared about her.

She started rubbing my back, and I sighed.

'I hate seeing her like this.'

I heard that and looked up at Kate, she was worried about me. She looked down at me, and I felt her squeeze my hip.

"Something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"Silly kitty. You could never hurt me."

She shook her head, smiling.

"I'm never going to get rid of that nickname, am I?"

I shook my head, smiling. She had made me feel a little, about everything.

"No, and will you please meet Seth?"

Kate groaned, as I looked up at her.

"Fiiiiine. You know I can't say no when you look at me like that!"

I laughed, she was write. She couldn't resist me, 'puppy dog eyes,' look.

"I know. But, you wouldn't have agreed if I hadn't done that."

She mumbled something, but I heard something about me being cute.

I kissed her and cuddled in beside her. I felt better now, that she supported me when my mom didn't.

HOPE'S POV

The more I thought about it, the more I realised I did like her. But, would she hurt me the way Jasper did? She seemed nice, but I was afraid to trust her.

I was out in the woods walking and saw a flash of white fur.

"Hayley?"

A small white fox turned and looked at me. She walked over, as I sat down. She phased and sat next to me. There were a few leaves in her hair, and I laughed, picking them out. She must have been running through something.

"I'm not going to ask where those came from. Are you feeling OK?"

She nodded, shaking her head.

"I was running and they got stuck in my fur. I can't get everything OK, when I'm like that. I'm feeling fine, Lucas was bothering me, and running like that, helps me set off steam."

I nodded, and she stretched. Had she hurt herself?

"Hey, did you hurt yourself?"

"No, I'm OK. What about you?"

I knew she meant to ask was I OK, and nothing else, and I nodded. I didn't know what I wanted to do, and wanted to think about it. I spent a little while with her, and went home. I knew I needed to think about this, and spent the rest of the day and night thinking. The more I thought, the more I realised that I needed to talk to her. I knew I was afraid that she would hurt me, but I needed to talk to her. She could be the person I need who will show me that I can trust her, and help me get over what he did.


	19. Chapter 19

HOPE'S POV

I decided to just talk to her. I looked at her, as she ran her hand through her dark hair. I smiled at her, thinking about how I wanted to ask her.

"Hayley, can I talk to you about something?"

She nodded, confused.

"Sure, what is it, Hope? Is something wrong?"

I shook my head, watching her.

"No, it's not that. It's just, I've been thinking. I know you said that we didn't have to get that close, but lately I've been thinking about you a lot. And, I wanted to talk to you about it."

Not the best way to phrase it, but it was the best I could do. She could see what I meant, and moved a little closer, there was still a bit of space between us though.

"Hope, I said that because ... Well, imprinting doesn't have to lead to that. I know that Bella and Leah are dating there imprints. I've been thinking about you to. I just didn't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable. After what happened with Jasper. You deserve better than him."

I sighed, looking at her. I ... I didn't know what to say. I was afraid of being hurt again, and she could see that.

"Hope, I'm not like him. I can see you're afraid of being hurt again, but I would never do that."

It was then that I decided to be with her. The way I felt about her ... It was more than the way I cared about him.

I reached out, and grabbed her hand.

"I know that now, I was afraid. I was with him for 9 years, and he lied to me the entire time."

I felt her squeeze my hand, and she moved closer. I was a little nervous, and she noticed.

"I'm sorry. It's the imprint. I like being close to you."

I shook my head, it wasn't her fault I was nervous.

"It's not your fault. I just need a little time. I'm not used to this. Plus, I've never been with-"

"Don't worry about that. Imprints ... Well, gender doesn't really matter. My brother imprinted on Melody, but he could've imprinted on a guy. She's a good influence on him though. Even if he does annoy me."

That made me smile. He always reminded me of Emmett. Just smaller.

"Yeah, he reminds me of Emmett. Just smaller."

She laughed, watching me.

"Yeah. Emmett is huge. How tall is he? 6'4?

"He's 6'6."

She nodded. She seemed to like him.

"Yeah. He's really nice though. Adam is really quiet though. Rosalie ... Well, I wouldn't cross her. And Bret seems nice. Carlisle and Esme are really nice."

Well, she likes my family.

"Yeah. You're right about Rosalie. What about Alice and Bella?"

"They seem nice. When they aren't staring at one another. They seem really close."

I nodded, remembering everything I had been told. They had been pretty close before, when they were here before.

"Yeah. Talk to them about that. They can tell you more about that. I only know a little."

I was being honest. I had been told about everything, but they had lived through it and could tell her what they wanted. I may say something that they want kept private.

Hayley nodded, playing with my fingers. I can't explain it. I felt a bit more comfortable around her, and she could tell.

"No need to be nervous Hayley. I know this will take time, but I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, I'm afraid."

That made me laugh.

"I know. But, after ... After what he did, it will take time for me to learn to trust people again."

"Hope, telling me how you felt was huge. I know it will take time, and like I said, I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

BELLA'S POV

I woke up, looking at Alice. I thought about the previous night. I had been so nervous, but she accepted that I was different.

Alice moved closer to me, kissing my neck.

"Mm. Morning."

I smiled, kissing her. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer.

"Mm. Morning pixie."

She kissed me, leaning her forehead against mine. I smiled, thinking about everything. I couldn't separate my feelings from hers.

"Last night-"

"Ssh, baby. I know. I felt it to."

She ... I blushed, thinking about that.

"Bella, I know you felt it. There's nothing wrong with feeling like that."

We, (eventually), got up. I got something to eat, and sat next to her.

"Bella."

I looked at her, waiting for her to continue. I had been feeling a little ... I don't know ... Nervous, I guess. I was so relieved that she was fine with everything.

"I can feel that you're nervous, and a bit of relief. You have nothing to worry about. Last night ... That was amazing. You never have to worry about me thinking about you being different. I love you, baby."

We spent a little while there, before Alice suggested going back before someone got worried. So, we started walking back. I was feeling a little... I guess I had a lot of pent up emotion from the previous night and felt like I needed to phase.

Alice was holding my hand, and I felt her squeeze my hand.

"Go ahead."

She looked at me, and I did. She scratched behind my ears, and my chin. She knelt down in front of me, and I licked her cheek. She laughed, and glared at me. I knew she wasn't serious and whined. She sat down, with her back against a tree. I sat next her, looking at her.

_"What was that about getting back?"_

**_'This is what I need right now.'_**

I nudged her shoulder, and she looked at me. I was facing her, and my tail landed in my lap. She tugged on the end of my tail, and I whined. She shook her head, and rubbed my cheek. I nuzzled her hand, and lay down next to her. My stomach was exposed, as I was laying on my side. She looked at me, and reached out, rubbing my stomach.

Now, I'm a shifter, and it felt nice. She knew it would, and didn't stop. I turned over, so I was on my back, and she laughed.

_"It's nice, sue me."_

**_'I can see that.'_**

She kept that up, and soon I was pretty much in her lap. She stopped, laughing. I loved when did stuff like that. I sat up, and licked her cheek. She always made a big deal about hating it, but I knew she loved when I did stuff like that.

"Bella!"

I phased, and moved a little closer. She kissed me, pulling me closer. I kissed her, looking up at her.

"I get the feeling that you like me doing that."

She laughed, looking away.

"You know that I like it. I don't care if you wanna do that, it's nice. I like cuddling you, when your like that."

We walked back to the house, noticing that Hope, Leah, and Kate were out. Apparently, Kate was meeting Leah's brother, Seth. Hope, well, she was just out. Probably with Hayley.

We sat on the couch, talking to Rosalie. Bret walked in, sitting next to her. Rosalie put her arm around Bret, who moved a little closer. I looked at Alice, who had her on my shoulder.

I could tell that she was happy that things were finally calming down a little for now. We spent the afternoon talking to Rosalie and Bret. Emmett and Adam were out, and came back a little while later. They sat with us, and spent a little time talking to us, before everyone went to their rooms.

LEAH'S POV

"Kate, this is my brother, Seth."

Kate smiled, but I could feel that she was nervous. She shook his hand, and sat next to me on his couch.

"So, I finally get to meet the person who is making my sister so happy. I, unlike our mom, actually want to get to know you."

That made her smile. She was so supportive, when I told her about what had happened.

"Yeah, Leah told me about you. What happened with your mom ... Well, I was shocked when she imprinted, but I know she couldn't help it. I'm glad she did though."

Now, that surprised me. She had talked about the imprint before. But, with how nervous she claimed to be about meeting Seth, I didn't think she would say things like that.

Seth smiled, looking at me, before looking at Kate.

"Yeah, she wasn't happy. She doesn't accept that it can happen with vampires. No offence."

I glared at him, but Kate shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. I was shocked, when she told me. But, things worked out."

"Yeah, they did."

Seth looked at me, as I spoke. I was being honest. I know Kate was shocked, that I imprinted after meeting her just once. But, the fact that she was willing to be with me, knowing that I'm different ... It meant so much to me.

Kate realised what I was thinking about, and smiled at me.

"So, have you seen her wolf form yet?"

Kate nodded, looking at him.

"Yeah, I have. Once I talked her into thinking it was normal. I don't care if she's a shifter, I really don't."

I knew the last part of that sentence was meant for me, but it made Seth smile. He thought she was talking about something else.

After questioning Kate about everything, and making sure she knew that she was supposed to treat me right, I ended up hitting him. Kate shook her head, watching us.

"Leah, don't hurt your brother."

"But-"

"Be nice."

I smiled, looking at her. I know he's my brother, but he could see how much she cared. He shook his head, looking at me.

By the time we left, they were getting along pretty well.

"I thought you were nervous about meeting him?"

She shook her head, sitting on our bed. She pulled me onto her lap, kissing me.

"I was, but he's important to you. I was just being friendly. He was just making sure that I really care about you, and I won't hurt you. I was expecting that."

I shook my head, leaning against her. She squeezed my knee and I looked at her.

"I know he was, but it's obvious how much we care about each other, kitty."

She smiled as I used my nickname for her.

"Stand up."

I frowned, but stood up. She moved back onto the bed, and looked at me. I moved closer to her, and she kissed me. I could feel her hand on my knee. But, I could also feel how hesitant she was. She didn't want to go to far and make me nervous. I made a decision, I didn't want her to feel like that anymore. Plus, I really wanted to get closer to her that way.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer. She seemed surprised and pulled away.

"Leah, what-"

"Ssh. It's alright."

She knew what I meant, and knew that I was OK with this.


	20. Chapter 20

I kissed Leah, pulling her closer. She knew I was fine with this. Well, I was nervous, but I trust her. I felt her wrap her arms around me, and she moved to my neck. She nipped at my neck, and I closed my eyes, biting my lip. She kissed me, sitting up, pulling me up with her.

"Leah, are you-"

"Ssh, Kitty."

I kissed her, wrapping my arms around her. I pushed her back, straddling her. I could feel myself getting excited, remembering what she told me about how she felt about the effect she had on me. I kissed her, as she ran her fingers through my hair. Her hands trailed down my back, as I kissed her. I kissed her neck, and heard a ... Wait, did she just purr?

I looked up at her, and her eyes were black. I knew that didn't mean anything bad, it was the result of the position we were in.

"Did you just-"

"It's ... Don't worry about it. That just feels really good."

I blushed, knowing I had caused that. She pulled me back down to her, kissing me. She rolled over, so she was on top of me. She kissed me, and I felt her start to unbutton my shirt. I had a shirt underneath, and she saw that. I sat up, and she tugged off my shirt, throwing off the bed. She pushed me back, and I looked up at her. My emotions were a mess, with everything I was getting from her. She must have felt the same way, it went both ways.

She nipped at my neck, and I couldn't stop it anymore. I felt her smile against my neck, when she heard the moan I was trying to stop. She tugged at my top, and I knew she wanted it off. I sat up and she pulled it off, along with her own. She loves me and she looks like that.

"Don't be silly, baby. You're beautiful."

Oh right, she heard that.

She lay next to me, kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. She shivered, as I trailed my fingers across her lower back, and I felt her hands on my stomach. I was really feeling excited now, and ... Yeah, there was no way she couldn't know. She kissed my neck, and I gasped as her mouth covered my nipple.

"Ah! Kate!"

Her hands went lower, and I froze. She looked up at me, and I nodded. She tugged off my jeans, throwing them with the rest of our clothes. She kissed me and I gasped as she touched me. I always avoided getting close to people, not only because of the imprint, but I was afraid of how that person would react to me being different. I felt so lucky to have Kate.

"There's nothing wrong." Her hand moved lower. "With being different."

Before I could answer her, she tugged off my boxers. I gasped as she ...

"Oh! Kate!"

I looked down at her, and managed to push her back. She frowned, thinking I didn't want her. I shook my head, and kissed her. It felt amazing, but I wanted to make her feel good to. I pushed her onto her back, and she seemed to realise what I wanted. She pulled me closer, kissing me. I nipped at her neck, moving lower.

"Oh! Leah!"

I heard a moan above me, and moved gasped, as I touched her. I looked up at her. I kissed her, and felt her grab me. She was telling me what she wanted.

I moved, spreading her legs a little wider. Her legs tightened around me, as I pushed in.

"Oh! Crap, Leah!"

I felt her clench around me, and she cried out.

"Leah!"

Later, we lay next to each other, and I had my head on her shoulder. She kissed me, pulling me closer.

"Mm. That was amazing, Leah."

I cuddled in closer to her, and she giggled. I felt ... I can't describe it, I felt great. I finally had someone who accepted me the way I am, and loved me.

**Sorry if this seems to much like the other one. I wrote it while high on pain killers, I hurt my back and ... Well, sorry if it's not great.**


	21. Chapter 21

BELLA'S POV

I looked at my phone, thinking. It was odd, I hadn't heard from Jake, since he caught Alice and I kissing. I thought I would have at least heard from him, in some way. I heard the door open, and arms wrap around me. I leaned back, smiling.

"What's wrong?"

I frowned, why would Alice think something was wrong? Oh wait, the wolves. She couldn't see anything if they were involved. I shook my head, smiling.

"Nothing's wrong, pixie."

She kissed my cheek, and I smiled. I turned around, and looked at her. I could tell she was worried about something.

"Alice, it's nothing. I was just thinking about how odd it was, that Jake hasn't tried to do anything, especially after what he saw in the woods."

"Before or after I slammed him into that tree?"

That made me laugh, he hadn't been expecting that.

"Both. I was expecting some sort of reaction."

I shook my head, thinking about that day. He had interrupted us, and ... Well, he wouldn't do that again. I find her cute when she's angry, seeing as I know she would never actually hurt me, he didn't know that though. One wrong word, and he ... Well, he get to see what happens when you _really_ piss her off.

"I'm not that bad."

I looked away, smiling. I knew she would hear that.

"I know that, you heard all of that, which means you know I think you're cute when you're angry. And looking at me like that isn't going to help."

That ... Oh good God, that pout,. She looks at me like that and I'm mush. And she knew it.

"I am not cute."

I couldn't answer her, no matter how much I wanted to. She smiled, knowing she had me. I blinked, shaking my head,

"Hey, you know what happens when you look at me like that!"

"You know what happens when you call me cute."

OK, no one was going to win this argument.

"Well, looking at me like that only proves my point, and I know everyone agrees with me, pixie."

She shook her head, and suggested going out. I nodded, and we left. She was in a pretty good mood, which I was happy about. But, I had a feeling I was going to pay for that comment in some way. We went downstairs and Bret said she needed to talk to Alice, so I went out and decided to wait for her. I leaned against a tree, thinking about everything.

Alice walked out a few minutes later, smiling. She walked over to me, and I grabbed her hand.

"Did something happen?"

Alice shook her head, and we walked to the meadow.

"No. She just needed to ask me something."

I nodded, and she sat down. I sat next to her, wrapping my arms around her, she leaned back against me, and I kissed her cheek.

We spent the day in the meadow together, talking.

HOPE'S POV

Hayley and I have been getting closer, and I feel OK being close to her now. She told me that she had something that she wanted to talk to me about something, so we went back to her house and ended up in her room.

Hayley seemed nervous, and I wanted to know why.

"Ley, is something wrong?"

I had a nickname for her, but she never said anything about it. She looked away, and I grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

"I just need to talk to you about something. It's about me being a shifter."

That never bothered me. I mean, it's not like she can control of she's a shifter.

"You know that doesn't bother me, Ley."

Hayley took a deep breath, looking at me.

"I know you said that. But, there are a few things about being a shifter _and_ a girl that I haven't told you."

What was she talking about? She told me about the different effects imprinting can have. We didn't have the ability to see each others thoughts, but we could feel each others emotions. She was feeling nervous about something, and I didn't know what.

"Ley, I don't care about you being a shifter. I care about you."

Again, she took a deep breath.

"Hope, being a shifter and a girl means I'm a little... Different."

Different? We hadn't gotten that close, but she ... I didn't get it.

"Hayley, I don't know what you mean, but I care about you. I don't care how different you may be. You're still ... Well, you."

Hayley shook her head, I clearly wasn't understanding what she was saying.

"You don't get it. I may look like a girl ... But, I'm a little ... Different."

What? She looks like a girl, but she's not ... Wait, I think I know what she's saying, but that can't be right.

She was worried and embarrassed now. She blushed, and thought she looked cute.

"Hayley, I think I get it, but I'm not sure. Are you saying, you're ... Different?"

I looked down at her lap, and back up at her. She looked away, not answering.

Yeah, I'm right.

I didn't care either way, she's still Hayley. It was a surprise, but I ... Well, she's still the same person.

"I don't care Hayley."

That made her look at me, surprised.

"W... What?"

"I don't care, Ley. You're still you."

I moved a little closer, and wanted to prove my point. I leaned forward and kissed her. I leaned my forehead against hers.

"I really don't care, Ley."


	22. Chapter 22

"Is everything OK with Bret and Rosalie?"

Alice smiled, leaning back against me. I kissed her cheek, wrapping my arms around her.

"Yeah. They just asked about you."

Me?

"They asked about me?"

Alice laughed, grabbing my hand. I squeezed her hand, feeling how relaxed she was. I love spending time with her like this.

"Yes, they did. They like you, you know. Especially Bret. She thinks the imprint ... Well, she saw what I was like before I found you. She never liked Jasper, she can't use her ability on him, which makes her nervous."

I understood that. She could use that on everyone else, but him. I thought it was something to do with his ability. I remembered him using on me, when he got to agree with Alice about the birthday party. I would have agreed anyway. I'd do anything to make her happy.

"I'm not that bad."

"I never said that. I just like making you happy. I was thinking about his ability. I know I can sense your emotions, but even if I could manipulate them, I wouldn't. I would ask you and talk about it."

Alice kissed me, smiling.

"I know you would, he never did. He always tried to change it without asking me."

I shook my head, and checked my phone. I was supposed to be meeting Hayley to talk about me being a shifter.

"I know, and it annoyed me. I have to meet Hayley soon."

"Want me to come with you?"

I looked up at her, and shook my head.

"You need to hunt, and don't deny it. I'll see you later, after all of this."

Alice tried to say she was OK, but I told her that I would see her later. She left, after kissing me. I walked to Hayley's and she was there with Hope.

"Where's Alice?"

"She went hunting. She'll be home later."

Hayley nodded, and we sat down. Hope grabbed her hand, but I didn't say anything. Everyone knew by now, that they were together.

"OK. Well, you're a shifter? When did this happen?"

"Ten years ago. I was in my dads living room, I had been sick, and phased. I don't know what happened. There are a pack of wolf shifters, I know you met them. I had to join them. One day, after Jake coming onto me, and I said no. he lost it, and a few of them attacked me. Alice and Hope found me, and after a few weeks, Alice and I started dating. She knew about the imprint, and was OK with me being a shifter."

Hayley nodded, watching me.

"Well, that makes sense. Some families have the gene. Your surname is Swan, so yeah, that makes sense. Hope told me about finding you. It starts with you being sick, and you just phase. That's what happened to me and my brother. He found Melody, and after talking about it, he changed her. You know that a vampire bite can effect us though, right?"

I was confused, as she said that, and Hope looked concerned.

"But, Alice was injured and had to bite me. I was fine after it, a little woozy, but fine."

"If enough venom gets into your blood, you'll change. It won't kill you, you'll be a vampire. But, you'll still have your shifter abilities. And it intensifies the imprint. A lot."

Well, that changes things. I could feel a lot coming from Alice. Our connection was much stronger now, and I could feel a lot more of what she was feeling.

**"Deer or mountain lion?"**

_'Mountain lion.'_

I had a lot to think about. It intensified the imprint? We talked for a while, and I left. As I walked home, I thought about what Hayley had said. I walked up to my room, after speaking to Carlisle for a while.

Alice got back a little while later, and she was a little worried. I had been hiding what Hayley had told me and Alice was worried something was wrong.

"Alice, relax. Come here."

I pulled her onto my lap, ignoring how I felt. Now, was not the time for that.

"Hayley told me a few things. She said that ... she said that a vampire bit can effect me if enough venom got into my blood. And that I would change, keeping my shifter abilities, along with intensifying the imprint."

**Sorry it's so short, next one will be longer. My back is still out, which means shorter updates.**


	23. Chapter 23

BELLA'S POV

Alice seemed unsure about everything. She didn't want to hurt me, but I told her that I thought it was a good idea. If we don't do this, I can still get hurt easily, and I know that got through to her.

"I don't want to hurt-"

"Ssh. I know, but this way, I won't get hurt so easily."

She looked down at our joined hands, and I started to explain what Hayley told me.

"She said I won't be a typical newborn, I'll be more controlled. We'll both have marks that signify the imprint. A trail of paws on our left shoulders. She said it needs to build up, usually 3 or 4 bites does it. I'll be ... Well, if you think I'm protective now, it'll be worse. But, I'll get better with that. I know you don't want to hurt me, but this way, I won't get hurt as easily. Plus I keep my shifter abilities. What was that you said about cuddling me when I'm like that?"

Alice smiled, looking at me. She didn't seem convinced.

"But,-"

"Stop. I'm fine with this."

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. I wanted to be able to stop worrying about getting hurt and losing my chance at being with her.

"I know you are. This is a lot to take in, Bella."

"I know. That's why I wanted to tell you and not have you find out from one of the others."

Alice nodded, seeing that I wanted this for the right reasons. I wasn't rushing into it, without thinking about it.

"I know, what else did Hayley say about you being changed?"

I was expecting this.

"She said that one bite wouldn't be enough. Three or four would do it. And it has to be pretty quick, they can't be spaced out. Something about small amounts of it, having no effect on us."

We both understood that, remembering the time Alice was hurt. I wanted her to do this, but I could see and feel that she was reluctant. I tried to make her see why I wanted this, and she ran her hand through her hair.

"I can see what you're talking about. I can see why you want it. I just don't want to hurt you."

"Alice, I trust you. You won't. I love you, pixie."

I have her now.

I could see that she was going to agree when I used her nickname.

"We need to tell the others, if we're going to do this."

I nodded, expecting this.

"I know. They're all downstairs. I was speaking to Carlisle, before I came up here."

She nodded, and I stood up. We walked downstairs, and found everyone, minus Leah, Kate, and Hope in the living room. They looked at us, as we walked in. I sat down, and Alice sat on my lap.

"We wanted to talk to you about something."

Everyone looked at us, as I spoke.

"I was with Hayley and Hope earlier. I was asking her more about being a silver fox. And she said that a vampire bite can affect us, and we can be changed."

I looked at Carlisle and Esme, who knew exactly what I was talking about. The others seemed surprised, at this.

"But, Alice bit you before, and it didn't effect you?"

I looked at Adam, who was usually very quiet.

"Because that was one bite. Hayley said it would take three of four bites to do it, and they can't be spaced out."

"And now you want to do it."

It wasn't a question, but I looked at Rosalie and nodded. Everyone seemed surprised, and once Alice told them that she was fine with it, we went back upstairs.

I sat on our bed, and I could feel how nervous she was and kissed her.

"It's going to be fine, pixie."

I had changed my shirt, so my shoulders were bare. I kissed her, and lay back on the bed. She kissed my neck, and stopped.

"Are you sure about this, Bella?"

"Of course, I'm sure, Alice. I love you."

"I love you to, Bella."

She kissed me, and I closed my eyes as I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I gasped, but did my best not to pull away.

"Ah!"

Alice pulled away, and I didn't feel much. I was woozy, but felt OK. Alice looked at me, and I nodded. She bit me again and now I started to feel something. At the third bite, I knew it had started.


	24. Chapter 24

HOPE'S POV

We were all worried about Bella, after Alice bit her. I was spending time with Hayley a lot. I smiled at Lucas, walking by him.

"Please tell me, you're not in trouble again?"

He laughed, and Melody walked by, wrapping her arms around him.

"He's not, don't worry."

I nodded, and she kissed him. They left, and I could hear them laughing as I walked upstairs, followed by 'Lucas!'

I walked up to Hayley's room, and knocked. She told me to come in and I walked in. I took off my jacket, and turned around to hang it on the hook on the back of her door. I felt two arms wrap around me from behind, and smiled. I leaned back. And she kissed my neck, and I turned around. She had her hair tied up, and I grabbed her hand. I sat on her bed, and she sat on my lap. She kissed me, and ... Well, someone's happy to see me. I could see how much she missed me, put it that way.

"I saw Lucas downstairs. Melody was giggling and dragged him out of the house."

Hayley laughed, and cuddled into me. I lay back, and kissed her.

HAYLEY'S POV

When Hope kissed me, I knew I didn't want to stop. She lay back, and I lay next to her, kissing her. She seemed surprised, but wrapped her arms around me. I had been nervous, about being around her when I got excited, but she told me that I was being silly and told me to stop.

Hope pulled away, looking at me. She was biting her lip, which I found adorable.

"Hope, are you sure?"

I nodded, but I didn't want to pressure her.

"I don't want to pressure you, Hope."

She shook her head, and kissed me.

"You're not, Ley."

She moved closer to me, and I knew she was OK with it. She kissed me, and I felt her running her fingers through my hair, pulling out the hair tie. I wrapped my arms around her, feeling myself getting excited.

She kissed my neck, and I bit my lip, trying to hold back a moan. It didn't work...

She pushed me onto my back, and I felt her hand slip under my shirt. I decided I wanted to have some fun and pushed her back. She was surprised, but kissed me.

I felt her slip her hand under my shirt and I shiver, feeling her fingers trail across my lower back. She stopped, looking up at me.

"Ley, I-"

"Stop."

I kissed her. I knew she was worried about the temperature difference, but she was the silly one now. I tugged at the her of her shirt, and she knew what I wanted. She sat up, and pulled off her shirt. She looked at me, shaking her head.

"You're wearing far to much."

She ... Well, my shirt joined hers on the floor. She kissed me, and I wrapped my arms around her. I ... Oh boy, my excitement was obvious now. I reach out to take off Hope's bra, and stopped to make sure she was OK with it. She nodded, and I took it off. She covered her chest, nervous. I shook my head, and pulled her hands away.

"You're beautiful, Hope. Don't ever doubt that."

I pushed her back, and straddled her. I decided to do what she said, and 'stop being silly.'

I kissed her, and when I nipped her earlobe, I felt her reach my bra and take it off. I threw it off the bed, and ... Yeah, she likes that. I heard a soft moan, as I flicked her nipple with my tongue.

"Mmmmm, Hayley!"

I moved my hands a little lower, stopping at her jeans. She froze and I looked up at her. She nodded, and I tugged off her jeans. I kissed her, and she pulled me closer to her.

I pulled off her panties and she gasped as I touched her. She looked at me, pushed me onto my back, tugging of my jeans and boxers. She looked up at me, as I tried to focus. I was finding it difficult enough to focus on her as it was. It got a lot more difficult when she covered my appendage with her mouth.

"Ah! Hayley!"

Her emotions were coming through pretty clear and I was having trouble with it, it was so strong.

I pushed her back, spreading her legs. She gasped, as I pushed in, wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Mmmmm. Ley..."

I started thrusting, and felt her clench around me. She groaned and I heard a string of curses.

"Oh! Hope!"

She clenched around me, I collapsed on top of her.

"I love you, Ley."

"I love you Hayley."


	25. Chapter 25

**I know the last few chapters have been kinda messy. But, I've had barely any time to proof read. I have more free time now, so that's going to change. This is nearly over, I'd say two or three more chapters. **

BELLA'S POV

I woke up, disorientated. I opened my eyes, and saw Alice sitting next to me. She was watching me, worried. Everything was so much clearer, and I looked around at everything. Alice watched me, smiling. I turned to look at her, and instinctively pulled her towards me. Must be the imprint. Hayley did say that it was intensified. She didn't seem surprised, and wrapped her arms around me.

Wait ... Are her eyes blue?

"I was so worried."

"Alice, am I-"

"No. You're right. I'm not sure either. Something to do with you being a shifter."

She blushed. She actually blushed! She could tell that I thought she looked adorable, and glared at me.

"You're just proving what I've been saying all alone. You're adorable."

I never thought I'd see her blush. But, blue eyes? She'd told me her eyes were blue, but I loved her eyes.

I became very aware of a burn in the back of my throat, and my hand flew up to my throat. Alice understood, and stood up.

"Come on."

LEAH'S POV

"Kitttttty!"

Kate laughed, looking at me. I didn't want to go out, and she wanted to drag me up to that cliff. Seriously, she told me she would if I didn't stop complaining. Didn't stop me though.

"Come on. It's nice out for once, lets go."

I sighed, grumbling about not being able to say no to her.

"I heard that."

I shook my head, smiling. Alice had been so worried about Bella, but I knew she would be fine. That wouldn't work for me, it would only hurt me. Bella was awake now, and Alice had taken her out. Kate stood up, and I followed her. I knew I wasn't going to get out of this, so I just followed her.

We arrived and I felt like I wanted to phase. Kate could feel it, and told me that she didn't mind. I wasn't nervous about it anymore and when I phased, she sat down, leaning back against me. I love when she does that. She started running her hand through my fur, and I whined. she knew I loved that.

"Someone likes that."

_'And?'_

That made her laugh, and she started scratching behind my ears. I decided to mess with her, and licked her cheek. I knew she didn't mind, but she always pretended to be annoyed. Something I found cute.

"Leah!"

_'Oh, you love it.'_

She shook her head, and I lay my head on my paws, looking up at her. She kissed the top of my head, and leaned against me.

"So, how's Seth?"

_'Fine. He wants to see you again. He likes you.'_

That made her look at me, and I continued.

_'He likes you, kitty. He had an argument with out mom, over spending time with us. He told her that he didn't care about anything, all that mattered was that I was happy. Something about the way I act when you're around. 'Love sick puppy,' was what he said. I may or may not have hit him for that...'_

Kate got annoyed whenever my mom was brought up, and I could see it.

"I wish she would just accept that _**you're happy**_. I know it's a shock. I was shocked, when you told me. I didn't even know anything about you, and you imprint on me? But you explained everything, and we got to know each other slowly. I'm happy with you, Leah, I really am. I don't care about you being a shifter, or anything like that. I love you, Leah."

Times like these, made me wish that I could phase without my clothes tearing. But, I nudged her, and she could see what I wanted.

_'I love you to, kitty.'_

We decided to go back, and I phased. Kate grabbed my hand, kissing me. A blur ran past us. All I could see was that the person had long dark hair.

"What was-"

"_That_ was Bella."

I shook my head, and we walked back. I knew she wouldn't do anything to me, I'm a shifter, we stink to them. Kate told me that I didn't, but I knew that was just the imprint.

HOPE'S POV

"Ley, come on, they like you."

I was trying to talk her into going back to my house with me, but she wasn't budging.

"OK, either you come with me, or I'm dragging you there. Pick."

She knew I would do it. So, she came with me. I grabbed her hand, as we walked, and she looked at me. I was thinking about what she'd said, and she must've noticed me watching her.

"Hope, why are you staring at me like that?"

I shook my head, and she stopped walking.

"I was just thinking about what you told Bella yesterday..."

Hayley took a step closer to me, watching me.

"I was just telling a bit about us, but I don't want you to worry about any of that. We don't age, as long as we continue to phase, and I'm more than capable of looking after myself."

I knew that, but I still worried about her.

"I know, Ley. But, that doesn't mean that I'm not going to worry about you."

She shook her head, kissed me, and dragged me to the house.

"What was that about not wanting to go?"

"Yeah, yeah. We're here now, come on."

I was dragged inside, and everyone smiled. Typical Emmett, he picked Hayley up and swung her around.

"Emmett! Put me down!"

I knew she wasn't annoyed with him, just surprised. He put her down, looking down at her. I stood next to her, shaking my head.

"Don't mind him, he's just being Emmett."

BELLA'S POV

I ... Well, I made a bit of a mess. But, I got cleaned up, and sat on the bed. Alice sat next to me, leaning against me. I could feel how relieved she was about everything. I noticed the mark on her shoulder, and kissed her shoulder. She turned to look at me, and kissed me.

"You're mark came out."

She nodded, and moved back, to look at mine.

"I know. So did yours."

She had a trial of paw prints on her shoulder. She leaned back further, and I wrapped my arms around her. She froze, and I could see that her eyes glazed over. I kissed her shoulder, and waited.

She seemed flustered by what she'd seen, and she wasn't the only one. I saw what she seen, and I knew things were going to get very bad, very fast.

Jasper was back ... And Jake was with him...


	26. Chapter 26

I looked at Alice, and could see that she was already planning what should happen. I called the others, and explained everything. They were shocked, but knew we needed to start planning. Leah, was upset that Jake was doing this. But, I knew what I was going to do to him. And I could feel how Alice felt about tearing Jasper limb from limb.

"So, when is this happening?"

Alice didn't say anything, and I could see that she was checking.

"Tomorrow morning."

She explained that she had seen exactly where it would happen. But, she could only see that Jake was involved, nothing else. Seeing that he was involved was something, seeing as she couldn't usually see the wolves.

We planned everything out, and everyone disappeared. Except for Rosalie and Bret. They wanted to spend some time with us.

"So, how are you feeling Bella?"

I smiled at Bret, as she leaned against Rosalie.

"OK. I made a bit of a mess, but I'm feeling pretty good. I couldn't believe when I saw Alice's eyes though."

They looked at Alice, who grabbed my hand.

"You're not the only one who was surprised."

"Yeah ... Ali', what's that on your shoulder?"

Alice turned and showed them the mark.

"Didn't you see that when I was out?"

"No. Alice wouldn't leave you alone."

Bret grabbed Rosalie's hand as she spoke..

"I have it as well, in the same place. Something to do with the imprint."

They both seemed happy about that, and started teasing us when Alice leaned back against me, leaning her head against my shoulder.

They shut up when I said something about they were sitting. Bret had her arm around Rosalie's shoulder, who was leaning against her, kissing her cheek as I spoke. She glared at me, but didn't answer me. We spent the day talking to them, and they left at around ten.

The next morning, we all stood in the clearing Alice had seen. We were waiting for them, and we didn't have to wait long. Jasper, was followed by Jake along with the pack. He glared at me, and I felt Alice move a little closer. I felt the need to be near her, and knew she felt it to. Jake must have forgotten that I trained along with the others, and being smaller wouldn't be a disadvantage to me. I'd explained this to Alice when she brought it up.

Jake looked at me, and I wrapped my arm around Alice, kissing the side of her head. It pissed him off, but that's what I wanted. He gets sloppy when he's angry, which made things easier for me. I could see what Alice had in store for Jasper and ... Well, lets just say I'm glad she would never get that angry with me.

Carlisle attempted to reason with them, but it was no good. I looked around, seeing the other shifters with us. Leah was next to Kate, in her wolf form. Hayley was next to Hope, along with Lucas and Melody. She had talked to them about what Alice had seen, and they wanted to help.

I was nervous about Alice fighting Jasper, but she knew him better than the rest of us. Plus, she had her gift. She could see what he was going to do.

So, the fighting started and I phased. I was really pissed and could feel myself losing it. And who did I have to fight? Paul. He lunged for me, and I caught him. Me being smaller didn't matter. When I was being trained, they taught me how to use my size to my advantage. I caught him in the shoulder, and he yelped. He never liked me, and was trying to get to me.

By the time I was finished with him, he had a few patches of fur missing and I'd broken his leg. He tried to catch my leg, and bite me. But, I kicked him, and he slammed his head against a tree. He dropped and didn't move.

I grabbed Quill, fighting him. I could tell the others were doing fine, and I could feel how Alice was doing. I fought him, and he managed to hurt me a little, but nothing to bad. Emmett grabbed him, and dragged him away, when he lunged for me. I saw Jasper, but I couldn't see Alice. He was looking around confused, but I ... Well, I looked up. She saw me watching me, and winked at me. She jumped down, and landed on him. He was surprised, and the fighting continued. The other shifters were well able to take it, and I watched as Alice tore Jasper limb from limb. I really wanted to protect her, but she could feel that, and looked at me as she fought him.

_'It's OK, Bella. Although, you may want to look behind you.'_

Jake was rushing towards me, and I ... Well, I really lost it, and we started fighting. He tried to catch me off guard, but I knew what he was going to do. He trained me after all. I slammed him against a tree, and he yelped. I hurt him, but I didn't care. He needed to pay for what he did. I tried to bite me, but I caught his back leg, biting him. He tried to kick me, but I managed to hurt him pretty badly. He pulled away, but I wasn't finished yet.

I wasn't finished until I knew he wouldn't bother us anymore. I could feel everything Alice did, and I knew she was doing OK.

By the time we were finished, everyone was OK. Alice had a few cracks from fighting when I was fighting Jake. I'd felt surprised from her a bit, but now I could see why. I phased and ran over to her.

"Alice! How did-"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Embry put up a bit of a fight. You need to get yours checked though."

I frowned and noticed she was looking at my neck. That must have been when Jake tried to kick me.

"That was probably from Jake. I'll be OK, are you OK?"

She shook her head, and grabbed my hand. Everything was cleared up, and we went back to the house. Carlisle checked everything, and after Esme fussing over us, we went upstairs. Alice walked in, ahead of me, and I grabbed her. I pulled her closer to me, hugging her. She wrapped my arms around me, and I sighed.

"I was so worried when I couldn't see you."

I didn't feel anything bad through our link, but I get worried when I cant see her.

"You would feel if anything happened, Bella.. I knew that would throw him off, but I didn't want to worry you. When I saw you watching me, I knew you could se what I was trying to do. It worked, he won't bother us anymore. What was that with Jake? He was-"

"That was me losing my temper, pixie. I knew I would when I had to fight him."

Alice nodded, and I sat on the bed. She sat next to me, and I lay back. I pulled her closer to me, and she lay next to me. The cracks along her neck were starting to disappear.

She looked up at me, kissing me.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you to, pixie."


	27. Chapter 27

**Last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!**

_**6 months later...**_

BELLA'S POV

"Don't look at me like that, pixie."

I swear that damn pout gets me every time. She wanted to drag me out of the house, but I wanted to stay in. I lay back on the bed, and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, I just-"

"No. I want to stay here today, pixie."

She could see that I wasn't going to change her mind, and I moved, laying my head in her lap. The past few months have been really hectic. I've been attacked by shifters, and I was found by someone I thought I'd never see again. Not only that, but I imprinted on her and started dating her. She didn't care about me being a shifter, and everything that went with that.

Alice started running her hand through my hair, and I found it really relaxing. I looked up at Alice, and she was smiling down at me, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling.

"I can see what you're thinking about, you know."

I knew she would, and I didn't care.

"I know. It's true though, I never thought I'd see any of you ever again, and here we are."

Alice made me sit, up and I looked at her.

"Bella, I never wanted you to leave you. I argued with him, and he knew that I didn't want to go. when I saw you that day in the woods ... I didn't know it was you, but I knew that we needed to do something. When you phased, I couldn't believe it. I thought you would have moved away, and I didn't expect to see you. Not so soon, at least. I wasn't expecting you to tell me that you imprinted. But, I was happy about it. I know you were scared to tell me that you're different, but you know I don't care.**_ You'll always be my Bella."_**

I pulled her closer to me, hugging her.

"Alice, I couldn't believe it, when I heard your voice. When you picked me up, I felt safe. I knew I'd be OK. When I phased and you saw me, I knew you'd be shocked. But, I needed to show you. Telling you about the imprint ... I never thought you'd react the way you did. Telling you I was different ... It was difficult, but when you said you didn't care, you'll never know how much that means to me. I love you, Alice."

HOPE'S POV

The last few months have been hectic. Hayley is now staying with us. She talked to me, and is now a vampire. She wanted to do it, and she told me about it. Lucas and Melody left, they want to spend some time by themselves. So, she's staying with us now. My eye's turned green, and she was happy about that.

"Ley!"

I walked into our room, and she grabbed me, kissing me. I'd gone out for a while and she stayed behind, talking to Bret.

I kissed her, and leaned my forehead against hers.

"What was that for?"

She bit her lip, watching me.

"I missed you."

I shook my head, and sat on the bed. I pulled her onto my lap, kissing her.

"I wasn't gone for that long, Ley."

She shook her head, and pushed me back, making me giggle. She looked down at me, and I could tell she was happy. I was worried about her missing her brother and sister, seeing as she classed Melody as her sister. But, she kept in contact with them.

"I still missed you."

I knew this was just the imprint, but I moved a little closer. We had the same mark Alice and Bella did on our shoulders, to show the imprint.

"I know."

I wrapped my arms around her, cuddling her.

"I love you, Hayley."

"I love you, Hope."

LEAH'S POV

"Kitty, what's wrong?"

Kate was really quiet, and I was worried. She looked at me, and shook her head.

"Nothing, Leah. I'm fine."

I shook my head, and moved a little closer to her.

"I can see something is wrong, kitty."

"I was just thinking about everything that's happened."

I grabbed her hands, holding it in both of mine.

"I know. Someone you just met telling you that they imprinted is a bit of a shock. But, you know that I just wanted to get to know you. When you said that you wanted to be with me ... You have no idea how much that meant to me. You're OK with me being different, something I was nervous about telling you, and you knew! I couldn't believe that you knew."

Kate squeezed my hand, and kissed me.

"Leah, even if I didn't know, I wouldn't care. You're still Leah. I wanted to take it slow, but as I got to know you, I knew how I felt. I wanted to get close to you, and I don't care if you're a shifter or not. Plus, you look really cute, as a wolf."

I laughed, cuddling with her.

"I love you, Kate."

"I love you to, Leah."

**I hope you enjoyed this! **

**Thanks to tlc125, Arial Wolf and HomeByTwilight for all your support! **


End file.
